L'ange réssuscité
by MissTodRiddle
Summary: Un ange? Quel ange? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un être détruit LuciusxHarry SnapxOcc défit de coeurtoxic
1. Chapter Prologue

_**Cette fiction est un défi de Cœurtoxic. Les personnages appartienne à l'honorable J.K Rowling, l'idée principal à Cœurtoxic et tout le reste à moi votre dévoué MissTodRiddle.**_

_**Résumé**__** : **_Un ange ? Quel ange ? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un être détruit.

_**Couple**__** :**_ HP/LM

_**Rating**_ : M

_**Genre**_ : Romance

_**Condition du défi**_ :

\- Pas de Drama

\- Lucius Veela

\- Severus très proche d'Harry

\- Harry Valéon de Lucius

_**Titre que j'ai choisi**_ : L'Ange Ressuscité

_**Et maintenant place au Prologue. **_

_POVHarry_

Un ange ? Quel ange ? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un être détruit. Un être qu'on a jeté plus bas que terre et que l'on a piétiné sans se préoccuper de lui faire du mal ou non.

La vie peut paraitre calme, paisible. Mais est-ce la réalité ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

_**Alors qu'en avais-vous pensé ? Je continu ou pas ? Dites-moi tout.**_

_**Ce prologue fait 60 mot je sais c'est court mais je vous promets que le reste sera plus long.**_

_**La suite prochainement par contre scène un peu hard dans le premier chapitre la suite sera plus calme. **_

_**A bientôt les amis,**_

_**Votre dévoué MissTodRiddle.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, bonjour,**_

_**Je suis de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour… Bon ok je sors.**_

_**Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews**_

_**Donc comme d'hab les perso appartiennent à J.K Rowling, sauf 1 qui m'appartient vous trouverez surement qui cela peut-être, je vous fais confiance. Pour le reste l'idée principal est à Cœurtoxic et l'histoire est à moi votre dévoué Missriddle. **_

_**Juste pour rappel les termes du défi. **_

_**Résumé**__** : **_Un ange ? Quel ange ? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un être détruit_**.**_

_**Couple**_: HP/LM

_**Rating**__** : **_M

_**Genre**__** : **_Romance

_**Condition du défi : **_

\- Pas de Drama

\- Lucius Veela

\- Severus très proche d'Harry

\- Harry Valéon de Lucius

_**Les rajouts de ma part sont :**_

_**Titre**__** : **_L'ange Ressuscité

_**Couple 2**__** : **_SS/OCC (Elena Todd)

**_Réponse aux review:_**

**_Hayato Delmas:_****_ Je te remercie pour ta review. Je suis ravie que ce prologue t'es plu j'espère que le chapitre qui va suivre te plaira tout autant_**

**_Neige Bleu: Je te remercie aussi pour ta reviw, et je suis heureuse que mon prologue t'es plu. En espérant que la suite te plaira aussi._**

* * *

_**Petit avertissement dans ce chapitre j'ai mis une scène de viol donc âme sensible et – de 18 ans s'abstenir. Au pire si vous tenais tellement à le lire je l'ai signalé dans le chapitre par /!\\. **_

_**Merci de votre compréhension. Et maintenant place au chapitre.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_POVHarry_

J'étais dehors dans le jardin de ma famille à repeindre pour la énième fois la barrière sur ordre de mon oncle. J'y ai été toute la journée sans même m'arrêter une seule fois et je ne souhaitais pas terminer, car je sais qu'une fois dans la maison _il_ sera là, mais que si je ne finis pas à l'heure ce sera pire. Alors je terminais mon travail et rangeais mon matériel. Je venais à peine de rentré dans la maison que l'oncle Vernon ce mit à me crier dessus.

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien. On t'avait dit, ta tante et moi de finir et d'être à la maison à 18h30. Et sais-tu qu'elle heure il est ? _Vu que je ne répondais pas il me dit. _Alors ? Répond.

\- Non _murmurais-je._

\- Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Non monsieur _dis-je un peu plus fort._

_\- _Il est 18h33. Tu as 3 minutes de retard. Tu vas aller dans ta chambre et m'y attendre me dit-il d'un aire que je reconnu et qui m'inquiéta.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit en tremblant. Je sais ce qu'il va me faire. J'ai l'habitude. Une fois dans ma chambre je fermais la porte et me déshabillai puis je m'assis sur le lit en l'attendant.

_**/!\Warning scène de sexe non voulu /!\**_

\- Bien, _entendis-je venir de la porte. _Tu vas comprendre que quand on te donne des consignes tu te dois de les respecter.

Il s'approcha de moi et s'arrêta juste en face de mon lit en me montrant bien son érection qui était visible à travers son pantalon

\- Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, _me dit-il en détachant la braguette de son pantalon._

Oh oui ça je le sais j'attendis qu'il est baissé son vêtement et son sous vêtement et j'avançais ma main vers son sexe gonflé. D'une main tremblante je commençais à le masturbé. Je faisais d'abord des mouvements lents et amples puis je les fis de plus en plus rapidement. Au bout d'un moment je fermais les yeux et le pris dans ma bouche. Je n'eus le temps que de faire 5 allers retours avant qu'il ne m'attrape par les cheveux et ne me repousse brutalement.

Il me retourna sans précaution et pénétra sans ménagement. Il fit des vas et vient puissant et douloureux pour moi mais cela devait être bon pour lui vue les râle et les grognements qu'il poussait. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Il y allait de plus en plus puissamment.

_**/!\Fin du Warning/!\**_

Je savais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir, quand un bruit d'explosion nous surpris. Tout ce que je vis fut un rayon blanc avant que mon oncle ne soit expulsé de mon corps et n'atterrisse contre un mur. Tout ce que j'entendis avant de sombrer fut :

\- Ca va aller Potter, je vais vous emmener avec moi.

_POVSnap_

Je faisais une ronde dans le quartier du 4 Privet Drive afin de protéger cet insupportable gamin de Survivant. Quand je vis une chose qui me surpris grandement. Harry Potter, le gosse prétentieux, cet insupportable Gryffondor. Il repeignait la barrière de la maison de ces Moldus qui lui servent de famille. Et ses habit était sale, trop grands et abimer, on aurait dit un elfe de maison. De plus ces Moldus ne l'on même pas appelé pour qu'il mange. Je soupirais de soulagement quand je le vis entré dans la maison.

Mais mon soulagement fut de courte durée, quand j'entendis un hurlement de douleur et de terreur. Pour une fois, et si quelqu'un le rapporte je nierais jusqu'à ma mort et même après, je jouais mon Gryffondor et entrais dans la maison sans réfléchir baguette en main.

\- Vous… Vous… Vous êtes comme lui… Vous êtes un monstre _dit une voix de femme suraiguë venant de derrière moi._

\- Oh la ferme Pétunia _répondis-je en me retournant et en la reconnaissant comme la sœur de mon ex-meilleure amie Lyly._

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, je leur jetais à elle et son fils un sort de pétrification. Je montais ensuite les escaliers, en arrivant devant la chambre du gamin, d'où provenais les cris de douleur. Je me figeais sous les mots et les sons que j'entendais.

\- Tu vois le monstre tu ne sers qu'à ça… ton petit cul séré ne sert qu'à ça… Tes amis ne restent avec toi juste pour ça…

\- Non… s'il vous plaît…

Une fois de plus je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir et entrais dans la chambre. Je jetais un sort au cachalot de Moldu et m'approchais de mon élève.

\- Ca va aller Potter, je vais vous emmener avec moi _dis-je en le rhabillant d'un sort et en le soulevant du sol._

Sans jeter un regard à l'homme assommé au sol, je transplanais avec le gamin dans les bras. Une fois arrivé je l'emmenais dans une chambre et le déposais sur un lit. Puis je lui jetais un sort de diagnostic. En prenant compte du résultat je soupirais. Il avait plusieurs lésion interne que je m'empressais de soigné à coup de sortilège et de potion. Le plus simple était guérit, restait plus que les blessures psychologique. Mais pour cela j'avais plusieurs idées que je verrais pour mettre en application. Pour cela il faudra qu_'elle_ soit là.

J'avais toujours pensé que ce gosse était traité comme un roi, qu'il se pavanait. Mais aujourd'hui l'image du gosse arrogant, trop sûr de lui, et pourrit gâter que je me suis faite de lui pendant ces 6 dernières années vient de tomber en miette. Au contraire je retrouve un gamin mal traiter et abandonner. Je suis même prêt à parier que ce cabot de Black qui lui sert de parrain, n'est pas au courant. Car plus Gryffy que lui, sauf peut-être Potter, y a pas.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il se reposait et que je soignais ses blessures que ce porc de Moldu lui avait fait.

Cette histoire me fait penser à _elle_. Je me demande bien comment _elle_ va réagir quand je vais lui dire ce qui est arrivé au fils de Lyly. Ce qui me fait penser qu'il faut que je lui écrive, elle pourra sûrement l'aider quand _elle_ sera revenue.

J'allais me lever pour écrire ma lettre quand j'entendis un gémissement provenir du lit ou mon « invité » se trouvait. Je m'approchais calmement sans faire de geste brusque, et l'appelai doucement.

\- Potter ?

\- Pro… Professeur ?_ demandât-il en papillonnant des paupières._ Qu… Qu… Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et où… Où sommes-nous ? _ Continuât-il un peu hésitant._

\- Nous somme chez moi, et… Potter, vous rappelez vous ce qu'il c'est passer ?

Je patientais en le voyant réfléchir et essayer de se souvenir puis je le vis pâlir. Et les larmes se mirent à couler.

\- Je… Je… Pourquoi vous m'avez emmenez chez vous ? Pour… Vous…

\- Potter… calmez-vous… je vous ai emmené chez moi pour vous aider… Vous le mériter…

\- Non _murmurât-il tellement bas que je failli ne pas l'entendre_

\- Si Potter.

\- Mais je… je… je suis un monstre… je suis sale et souillé je…

\- Bon Potter maintenant cela a assez duré. Vous n'êtes pas un monstre, vous n'êtes pas sale, ni souillé et vous n'avez pas méritez ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Le monstre ce n'est pas vous mais ce cachalot de Moldu qui vous sert d'oncle. Vous, vous êtes pure. Et s'ils existaient je dirais que vous êtes un ange qu'il nous faut ressusciter

Je le laissais assimilé mes paroles avant de reprendre.

\- Potter j'ai plusieurs choses à vous proposer mais avant il faut que nous discutions de certaine chose et que vous mangiez. D'accord ? _Je le regardais attendant une réponse qu'il me donna d'un léger hochement de tête, je repris donc _Potter je vais vous aidez à descendre mais pour cela il faut que je vous touche. Est-ce d'accord ?

Sa réponse vint quelque seconde plus tard après une brève hésitation de sa part, mais elle me rassura. Nous descendîmes donc dans la salle à manger où je demandais à Tinki mon elfe de maison un repas pour deux.

\- Bien alors pour commencer il va falloir que je prévienne l'ordre de votre venu ici. _Dis-je_. Mais ne vous inquiétais pas je ne leur dirais pas ce qu'il s'est passé sauf si c'est ce que vous voulez. _Ajoutais-je après avoir vu de la crainte dans son regard. _Ensuite moi qui pensais que vous étiez tranquille, que votre célébrité était une chose que vous aimiez. Je dois bien avouer que je me suis trompé, ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent, et je tenais à m'en excuser. _Dis-je sincèrement, puis j'ajoutais rapidement,_ souvenez-vous en par ce que ce n'est pas souvent que je m'excuserais aussi clairement.

Cette réplique eu au moins le don de le faire sourire.

\- Je… Je…

\- Allez-y Potter, n'ayez pas peur

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé ma célébrité. Je me suis toujours demandez ce que cela ferais d'avoir des parents, une vie normal, je suis même sûr que vous auriez fait un père génial.

\- Les gens vous aurez détesté d'être le fils de l'horrible professeur de potion.

\- Non ils auraient eu trop peur de vous.

Ses mots me confortèrent dans les choix que j'allais faire.

-Potter, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrais vous aider Je ne vous direz pas ce qui lui est arrivé, elle vous le dira si elle le veut. Mais êtes-vous d'accord pour qu'elle vous aide ?

\- Est… Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

\- Bien sûre

\- Mais est ce que… Est-ce que vous serez là ?

\- Oui…

\- Et vous… Vous la connaissez bien ?

\- Oui, mais ne le dîtes à personne, cette femme qui va venir vous aidé est mon épouse. Donc ? Vous êtes toujours d'accord ?

\- Je… d'accord

\- Bien

-Euh…

\- Oui Potter ?

\- Vous… vous êtes marié ?

\- Oui, bien que je n'aime pas exposer ma vie privé cela fait 18 ans que je suis marié avec elle.

\- Euh…

\- Potter arrêter d'hésiter et posez vos question si elles sont trop personnel je vous le direz et n'y répondrais pas.

\- Comment… Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Elle s'appelle Elena Arianna Todd Snap. C'est une chasseuse de vampire. Savez-vous ce que c'est ? _Il me répondit d'un hochement de tête négatif_. Un chasseur de vampire est un être hybride mi-vampire mi-sorcier qui est né comme cela. On entend parler d'eux plus souvent sous le nom de dhampire. Elle fait comme son nom l'indique partie du clan Todd, qui est entre parenthèse le plus grand clan de vampire du Royaume Unis. Et pour le reste vous verrez bien avec elle. Là elle est en mission, elle devrait bientôt rentrer. C'est la dernière. Pour les autres choses que j'ai à vous proposer on attendra qu'elle soit de retour.

Nous finîmes de manger le repas que Tinki nous avez apporté. Puis je l'aidais à retourner dans sa chambre afin qu'il se repose. Moi j'allais dans mon bureau pour écrire une lettre à l'Ordre du Phoenix et une autre à ma chère et tendre.

* * *

_**Voila, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je continu ? Ou pas ? Alors Severus à une femme ? Comment est elle d'après vous ? Et qu'elle sont les chose que Severus a à proposer à Harry ?**_

_**Une petite Review please.**_

_**Ce chapitre fait 5 pages et demi et 1880 mots.**_

_**A bientôt votre dévoué MissTodRiddle.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour, bonjour,_**

**_Et désoler pour le retard. Etant en terminal il fallait absolument que je révise mon bac et mon accès internet était nul._**

**_Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre en espèrent qu'il vous plaira,_**

**_Quelque petits rappel au sujet de cette fiction, les personnages sont à J.K.R l'idée à Cœurtoxic et la fiction et Elena Todd Snap à moi votre dévouée MissTodRiddle._**

**_Résumé_****_ : _**Un ange ? Quel ange ? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un être détruit**_._**

**_Couple_**: HP/LM

**_Rating_****_ : _**M

**_Genre_****_ : _**Romance

**_Condition du défi : _**

\- Pas de Drama

\- Lucius Veela

\- Severus très proche d'Harry

\- Harry Valéon de Lucius

**_Les rajouts de ma part sont :_**

**_Titre_****_ : _**L'ange Ressuscité

**_Couple 2_****_ : _**SS/OCC (Elena Todd)

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_leosam59_****_ : merci pour cette review. Petite question, tu es télépathe ? Non par ce que beaucoup d'idée que tu as écrites me sont venu quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction. En espérant que la suite te plaira tout autant._**

**_kimykymi_****_ : Merci pour cette review et voilà la suite que tu attendais._**

**_faova_****_ : Merci pour cette review. Pour ce qui concerne Severus il faudra que tu attendes la suite pour savoir. Et pour les Dursley (tu l'as bien écrit, j'ai vérifié dans les livres) ne t'inquiète pas ils vont payer. Et Elena ne boira pas leurs sang il est trop sucré et trop gras, de plus elle préfère Severus (enfaite elle aime autant l'homme que son sang). En espérant que la suite te plaira autant que le chapitre précédent._**

**_LittleFlicka_****_ : Et voilà la suite que tu attendais. J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira._**

**_Harry-draco007_****_ : La suite vient d'arriver._**

**_77hildegarde_****_ : Merci, j'espere que ce chapitre te plaira lui aussi._**

**_Babylon_****_ : Merci pour ta review et désoler pour les fautes je ne suis pas douée en orthographe, mais j'espere que la suite te plaira elle aussi._**

**_Stormtrooper2_****_ : Merci pour cette review. Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il va se passer exactement mais je peux te dire que tu n'en as vraiment pas loin._**

**_de araujo_****_ : C'est moi qui te remercie d'être venu me lire._**

**_Matsuyama_****_ : Merci pour cette review et désolé pour les fautes. Et pour les idées ne t'inquiètent pas elles ne sont pas les même que les autres fictions même si je les ai eu en lisant celles-ci._**

**_Aurelie Malfoy _****_: Je te remercie pour ta review. J'espere que ce chapitre te plaira aussi. Je ne peux pas te dire comment va réagir l'ordre pour le moment sauf que ils ne vont pas avoir de bonne réaction par rapport à ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Et donc non l'ordre n'était pas au courant._**

**_Nana'.'Lea_****_ : Je te remercie de tes conseils que je n'ai pas mal prie. Je suis heureuse que ma fiction t'ait plu malgré tout. Je vais essayer d'en faire une belle histoire. _**

**_Alycia Panther_**** _: Merci j'espere que la suite te plaira._**

**_Hayato Delmas_****_ : Ne t'inquiète pas je vais terminer ma fiction._**

**_Shenendoahcalyssa _****_: Je te remercie pour ta review, et moi non plus je n'aime pas les scènes d'agression, c'est pour cela que je l'ai faite vachement courte. Sevy est un super héros c'est pour cela qu'il arrive toujours au bon moment lol. Pour l'adoption je ne te dirais pas tu verras par la suite. Et pour Cœurtoxic je suis d'accord avec toi, le sujet est très intéressant c'est bien pour cela que je l'ai relevé._**

* * *

**_Résumé du chapitre 1 :_**

Harry Potter ce fait violé par son oncle. Il est sauvé par Severus Snap, qui l'emmène chez lui. Snap lui propose l'aide de sa femme et lui cache une décision jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette dernière.

**_Et maintenant place au chapitre_**

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 :_**

_POVElena_

J'étais en train de terminer ma dernière mission pour la guilde, quand je vis un hibou qui ne m'était pas inconnu se poser sur l'arbre voisin.

\- Alors chasseuse on regarde les oiseaux _ce moqua le vampire qui était condamné sur mon ordre de mission_

_-_ Non je me demandais ce que cela ferais de t'empaler au bout de mon sabre _lui répondis-je sur le ton que Severus aurait utilisé pour faire passer ses élève pour des imbécile_

Nous reprîmes notre combat reprit de plus belle. Je me bâtis plus sérieusement que tout à l'heure. 5 minutes plus tard je l'attachais d'un sortilège d'entrave. Je sais ce n'est pas très loyal mais à quoi vous attendiez vous d'une ancienne Slytherin, femme d'un autre Slytherin.

_Elena,_

_J'espère que tu rentres bientôt. Je tenais juste à t'informer que nous aurons un invité pendant quelque temps à la maison. Il aura besoin de toi._

_Mes salutations à ton cousin,_

_Ton mari, Severus Tobias Snap._

Eh bien, je reconnais bien mon Severus. Une lettre courte est sans tomber dans les sentiments pour une personne de l'extérieur, mais moi je vois les mots sous ses silences. « J'espère que tu rentres bientôt » sous-entendus « reviens tu me manque » et « il aura besoin de toi » sous-entendu encore une fois « il a besoin de ton aide et moi je te veux à mes coter ».

Je me dépêchais de rentrer au clan pour faire mon rapport à mes deux chefs, mon chef de clan et cousin, Ethan Todd, et mon chef devant la guilde des chasseurs, Leo Meyer.

Les chasseurs se sont rassembler en une guilde il y a de cela un peu plus de 250 ans. Pour être reconnu chasseur : il faut être un ou une dhampire et avoir suivi une formation. C'est d'ailleurs lors de ma formation que j'ai rencontré Severus, c'était il y a 21 ans. Nous avions donc 15 ans.

**_Flashback_**

_\- Elena, tu vas m'accompagner pour cette mission._

_\- Bien maître Johannsen_

_Maître Johannsen est mon mentor. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris sur l'art du combat que ce soit au Katana, l'arme préférer des chasseurs et des vampires par sa beauté et son maniement, ou avec la magie qu'elle soit sorcière ou vampire._

_Je venais à peine de prendre connaissance de l'ordre de mission qu'il nous fit transplaner sur le dernier lieu où les renégats on commit leur crime._

_\- Bien, alors cette mission va nous servir pour évaluer ton niveau en tant que traqueuse, il faut que tu les trouve à partir d'ici. _

_Je me concentrais et trouvais rapidement le chemin que nos proies avaient pris. Sans le prévenir je prie la même direction. Nous arrivâmes à leur niveau en 30 minutes. Mon maître me fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit et d'observer les alentours. Ce que je fis, en regardant bien je vis un jeune homme. J'en avertis mon maître, il me fit signe de passer à l'action. Nous contâmes jusqu'à 3 et nous nous fîmes voire. _

_Je jouais les écervelés comme dirais mon maître et leur dit:_

_\- Et moi vous m'avez oublié. Ce n'est vraiment pas bien de ne pas partager._

_\- Qui vous êtes-vous?_

_\- Des chasseurs._

_Apres ma réponse le combat commença et il se termina rapidement. Il ne dura que 40 minutes à peu près pour un 5 contre 2 ce n'est vraiment pas long._

_Je me dirigeais ensuite vers leur victime. Qu'ils n'avaient heureusement pas pu blesser._

_\- Comment t'appel tu?_

_\- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire?_

_\- Oh rien j'aime juste savoir qui je sauve et avec qui je parle. Mais bon vue que je suis magnanime je vais me présenter en premier. Je m'appelle Elena Arianna Todd, et toi?_

_\- Severus Snap. Vous êtes-vous aussi un vampire?_

_\- Non, ne m'insulte pas s'il te plait, je suis une dhampire._

_Je le regardais plus attentivement, il n'était pas ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de beau, mais il avait du charme. Il portait sur lui un uniforme qui me disait quelque chose._

_\- Tu étudie à Poudlard ?_

_\- Oui_

_\- Eh bien Severus Snap je pense que nous nous révérons bientôt_

_Je partie avec mon maître sans lui laisser le temps de répondre._

**_Fin du flashback_**

Et en effet je le revis 3 semaines après au moment de mon entré à Poudlard où je fus placé chez les Slytherin. Notre relation au début légèrement tendu se transforma en une relation amicale par la suite et une chose en entrainent une autre nous sortîmes ensemble lors de notre 6ème année.

Je venais de finir mon rapport avec mon coéquipier Adrian, qui n'est autre que mon ancien mentor. Et j'appelais mon cheval pour rentrer chez moi.

_POVLucius_

J'étais dans ma chambre dans le QG de l'ordre où nous nous sommes fait emmener, moi ainsi que Draco, Narcissa c'étant fait tuer par le Lord noir, après m'être fait libérer d'Azkaban. Cette libération je la doit à Dumbledor, qui à prouver que je faisais partie de l'ordre du Phoenix. Malheureusement cette preuve à fait sauter ma couverture d'espion au près des Mangemort. Mais je soupçonne que ce soit un plan de Dumbledor. Après tout cet homme est connu pour être un vieux fou.

Je tournais en rond réfléchissant à ma relation avec Narcissa. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas mon âme sœur. Car entant que Veela, mon compagnon d'éternité n'était pas né quand je me suis marié avec elle. Mon Valéon, quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois, n'avais pas encore atteint sa maturité magique je n'ai donc pas pu le reconnaître. Je l'ai reconnu l'an dernier, ça magie venait d'atteindre sa maturité afin de protéger un membre de sa famille en déviant le sortilège qui lui était lancé. Ce jour-là c'était au ministère et la personne visée n'était autre que Sirius Black, donc mon compagnon n'est autre qu'Harry Potter. Je pensais à tout cela quand d'un seul coup je ressentis une immense douleur qui n'était pas la mienne mais celle de mon compagnon.

Je descendis pour avertir l'Ordre du Phoenix de mes soupçons quand je les vis tous réuni avec Dumby.

\- Albus, le gosse doit avoir un problème ; _commençais-je._

\- Je le sais mon ami ; _me coupât-il. _Je viens de recevoir cette lettre de Severus, m'informant qu'il avait emmené Harry chez lui mais qu'il ne souhaitait pas m'informer du problème sans avoir eu l'accord de notre jeun ami, afin de ne pas trahir sa confiance. Et qu'une personne de notre connaissance allait l'aider à protéger Harry.

\- Qui nous dit que l'on peut avoir confiance en Snivelus ; _dit le parrain de mon ange._

\- Je sais ce que vous pensé Sirius mais je peux vous assurer que Severus et elle s'occupera très bien d'Harry.

\- Et qui est cette personne si cela n'est pas trop indiscret ? _Demandais-je_

\- Allons, allons Lucius vous ne devinez pas ?

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer Severus contrairement à ce que vous pensé a beaucoup d'amis, _répondis-je, ce qui fit renifler Black. Reniflement au quel je répondis par un regard glacial._

\- Je vous crois bien volontiers mon ami. Cette personne dont je parle n'est autre qu'Elena.

\- Alors vous avez raison on peut avoir confiance, il n'y a pas mieux qu'eux pour protéger et aider le jeune Potter.

\- Albus quand pourrons nous aller le voir ? _Demandât le loup-garou, que je remerciai intérieurement, car malgré mes dire et ce que je montre je voulais moi aussi retrouver mon bel ange._

\- Severus a dit qu'il nous le dirait.

\- Tss… Vous pouvez y aller tout de suite vous Albus. _Intervint encore une fois le clébard._

\- Désolé de vous décevoir Mr. Black, mais personne pas même moi ne pourrais accéder à la maison de Severus les protections son inviolable. Ce sont de vielle protection qu'Elena a mis en place. De plus si Severus estime qu'il faudra du temps avant que… vous puissiez voir Mr. Potter c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison et il vaut mieux lui faire confiance.

\- Tss…

\- Lucius à raison. J'enverrais tout de même un courrier à Severus pour lui demander des nouvelles régulières d'Harry. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ne nous autorise à venir.

\- Mais êtes-vous sure que ces protections tiendront fasse à Vous-savez-qui ou même que Snap et cette Elena ne le lui livreront pas le gamin ? _demanda Fol'Oeuil _

\- Severus et Elena contrairement à ce que vous pensez n'adhère pas aux idées du Lord noir. Severus a rejoint l'ordre peut après son…_ fis-je semblant d'hésiter, avant de reprendre ;_ non ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire. Mais Severus tien énormément à Elena il ne fera jamais quelque chose qui pourrais risquer de lui faire du mal.

\- Et en quoi le fait que Severus adhère aux idées de Celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom ferait du mal à cette sorcière ? _Interrogea la belette père comme dirais Draco._

\- Eh bien… Arthur… _répondis-je en prenant mon temps histoire de les faires marinées ;_ Elena est une personne à laquelle Severus tien énormément. Et qui n'adhère aucunement aux idées du Lord de détruire tout être magique n'étant pas des sorciers de sang pur. Et de plus c'est aussi une très bonne amie à moi. Ah et le fait que si Severus voulais adhérer aux idées de Vous-savez qui blesserais Elena, eh bien… C'est tout simplement qu'il voudrait la tuée elle aussi.

\- Que voulais vous dire Lucius ? _demandât Minerva._

\- Tout simplement qu'elle n'est pas tout à fait sorcière.

\- Alors la ! Je suis étonné le grand sang-pur Lucius Malfoy est ami avec une sorcière qui n'est pas de sang-pure. _Ricana le clébard._ Alors si elle n'est pas une sorcière qu'est-elle ?

\- C'est une dhampire ; _répondit le directeur de Poudlard. _Et tous ceux qui ont été à Poudlard en même temps que Lucius vous la connaissez plus ou moins bien.

\- Hum… La seul dhampire de ma connaissance ayant étudiez à Poudlard est Elena Todd, du clan vampirique qui s'appelle l'Aigle noir, plus connu sous le nom de clan Todd. _Dit le lycan. _Est-ce bien elle ?

\- C'est elle effectivement Remus.

\- Je ne savais pas que Severus et elle était encore en contacte.

La conversation dura encore 1 heure avant que je ne parte dans ma chambre non sans avoir intercepter un regard de mon fils. Regard qui voulait dire _« il faut que l'on parle »_. D'un signe de tête je lui confirmais que j'avais compris sa demande et que je l'acceptais. Nous montâmes donc dans ma chambre et nous installâmes sur le fauteuil qui était présent. La conversation commença par la politesse habituelle avant que Draco ne dérive sur un autre sujet. A savoir celui de mon âme-sœur, car étant mon fils il se doutait bien de qui elle était et le sais depuis l'incident du ministère.

Draco a toujours voulu être amis avec Harry malgré le nombre incalculable de mauvais coups qu'ils se sont fait l'un à l'autre. Et depuis tout à l'heure je me doute bien qu'il ne souhaite savoir qu'une chose. Peut-on avoir confiance en Elena Todd ? Qui est-elle ? Et est ce vrai que je ne peux traverser aucune barrière autour de la maison Snap ?

J'attendais donc comme tout bon Malfoy qu'il ne se décide à me poser directement ses questions, en y faisant référence par de légères allusions. Je commençais légèrement à m'impatienter, ce qui est rare, quand enfin il attaqua le sujet qui l'intéressait réellement.

\- Père, êtes-vous sûre que l'on peut lui faire confiance ?

\- A qui ? Severus ? Voyons Draco je pensais que tu avais plus d'estime que cela pour ton parrain. _Répondis-je en jouant sur les mots comme tout bon Slytherin l'aurais fait._

\- Non, pas Severus. Bien sûre que je sais que l'on peut avoir confiance en lui. Non je parlais de cette femme, Elena Todd. Je me répète, êtes-vous sûre que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ? Apres tout elle est à moitié Vampire.

\- Draco il faut que tu sache que s'il y a bien une personne en dehors de la famille et de Severus en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance c'est Elena.

\- Bien si vous le dites. Mais, par rapport à vous, qui est-elle ?

\- Elle est avec Severus une de mes meilleurs amis. Je l'ai rencontré lors de ma 5ème année. Elle est arrivée pour faire sa 4ème année, elle était à Durmstrang. Au début entre Severus, moi et elle ce n'était pas l'amour fou. Severus avait l'air de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose, moi je le soutenais et elle de son coter nous en voulais chacun pour qu'elle que chose. Cela c'est arranger au début de l'année suivante. Black et Potter s'en était pris encore une fois à lui et elle est intervenu. Je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier…

* * *

**_Et voilà._**

**_On ne frappe pas l'auteure, sinon comment voulez-vous que je publie la suite. Sinon je contais vous mettre la suite dans le prochain chapitre sous forme de flash-back. Car je pensais à juste titre que mettre deux flash-back dans un même chapitre même si c'est sous deux point de vue diffèrent ça aurais fait trop, car trop de flash-back, tue le flash-back. ^.^ Et en plus je ne voulais pas vous faire trop attendre._**

**_J'aimerais savoir, Draco étant comme son père à moitié Veela, je souhaiterais le mettre en couple… j'avais pensé le mettre avec Ethan Todd, le cousin d'Elena qui fera une apparition, qu'en penser vous ? Sinon je vous laisse choisir vous avez jusqu'à ce que je publie le chapitre 5 au plus tard. Apres tout si j'écris cette fiction mes cher(e)s lecteurs (lectrice) c'est surtout pour vous._**

**_Bon trêve de bavardage je vous dis à bientôt, votre dévoué MissTodRiddle._**

**_Ps : ce chapitre fait un peu plus de 6 pages et 2158 mots. Aussi je tenais a vous dire que j'avais eu mon bac avec une moyenne de 11.55_**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour, bonjour,**_

_**Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir (remix de la phrase de la team rocket)**_

**/ !\**_**Petite info ce chapitre et beaucoup plus long et remplace le teaser que j'ai mis sur la page précédente en espérant que sa lecture vous plaira tout autant que l'écriture m'as plu.**_

_**Quelque petits rappel au sujet de cette fiction, les personnages sont à J.K.R l'idée à Cœurtoxic et la fiction et Elena Todd Snap à moi votre dévouée MissTodRiddle.**_

_**Résumé**__** : **_Un ange ? Quel ange ? Moi tout ce que je vois c'est un être détruit_**.**_

_**Couple**_: HP/LM

_**Rating**__** : **_M

_**Genre**__** : **_Romance

_**Condition du défi : **_

\- Pas de Drama

\- Lucius Veela

\- Severus très proche d'Harry

\- Harry Valéon de Lucius

_**Les rajouts de ma part sont :**_

_**Titre**__** : **_L'ange Ressuscité

_**Couple 2**__** : **_SS/OCC (Elena Todd)

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews (générale) :**_

_**Une fois n'est pas coutume je vous réponds a toutes et à tous en même temps. Je tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier par rapport au bac cela m'a beaucoup touché. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser de l'avancer plutôt rapide entre Sevy et Harry.**_

_**Pour celles qui ont répondu à la question : avec qui allons-nous mettre Draco en couple ? Les résultats sont :**_

_**Ethan/Draco : 66,6%**_

_**Nevil/Draco : 33,4%**_

_**Mais après je suis ouverte à toute autre proposition alors n'hésitez pas. **_

_**Sur ceux je vous laisse lire la suite.**_

_**Ps : je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard. Mais venant de commencer un BTS je tenais à être prête et ne pas prendre de retard vue que je sors tout juste d'un bac pro.**_

* * *

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents :**_

Harry Potter ce fait violé par son oncle. Il est sauvé par Severus Snap, qui l'emmène chez lui. Snap lui propose l'aide de sa femme et lui cache une décision jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette dernière. Snap à envoyer une lettre à sa femme est à l'ordre du phœnix. Lucius explique à Draco, suite à l'annonce de Dumbledor par rapport à Harry, les raisons pour lesquelles ils peuvent faire confiance à Elena

_**Et maintenant place au chapitre et nous ont ce retrouve tout en bas**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_POVDraco :_

Quand mon père est descendu dans le salon il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien. J'ai tout de suite sue qu'Harry avait un problème. Mais cela c'est arranger quand le vieux timbré des citrons a dit qu'il était avec Severus et une certaine Elena. J'espere qu'on peut lui faire confiance, car contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire je n'ai jamais détesté Harry, au contraire j'ai toujours voulu être ami avec lui. Et cela s'est concrétisé quand mon père m'a dit que c'était son âme sœur. Mais bon, mon père étant espion auprès des Mangemorts pour le compte du citronné du cerveau et de son poulailler grillé, il m'a dit de ne pas être ami avec Harry pour ne pas faire sauter sa couverture et accessoirement nous garder tous les quatre en sécurité. Tous les quatre car bien sûr ma mère était au courant.

Apres une conversation à rallonge sur cette Dhampire, d'après les dire de mon paternel, il monta dans sa chambre où je le suivi suite à un échange visuel avec lui. Une fois seul avec mon père, nous commençâmes à discuter, tout d'abord en commencent avec des sujet banal puis je dérivais sur le sujet de Harry, afin d'attendre le bon moment pour aborder le sujet qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Voyant que malgré le calme apparent de mon père, il commençait à s'impatienter, j'attaquais donc.

\- Père, êtes-vous sûre que l'on peut lui faire confiance ? _Demandais-je_

\- A qui ? Severus ? Voyons Draco je pensais que tu avais plus d'estime que cela pour ton parrain. _Me répondit-il en jouant avec les mots, comme l'aurais fait tout bon Slytherin._

\- Non, pas Severus. Bien sûre que je sais que l'on peut avoir confiance en lui. Non je parlais de cette femme, Elena Todd. Je me répète, êtes-vous sûre que nous pouvons lui faire confiance ? Apres tout elle est à moitié Vampire. _Répliquais-je avec tout le calme Malfoyain dont je suis capable._

\- Draco il faut que tu sache que s'il y a bien une personne en dehors de la famille et de Severus en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance c'est Elena.

\- Bien si vous le dites. Mais, par rapport à vous, qui est-elle ?

\- Elle est avec Severus une de mes meilleurs amis. Je l'ai rencontré lors de ma 5ème année. Elle est arrivée pour faire sa 4ème année, elle était à Durmstrang. Au début entre Severus, moi et elle ce n'était pas l'amour fou. Severus avait l'air de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose, moi je le soutenais et elle de son coter nous en voulais chacun pour qu'elle que chose. Cela c'est arranger au début de l'année suivante. Black et Potter s'en était pris encore une fois à lui et elle est intervenu. Je m'en rappel comme si c'était hier…

_POVLucius_

_**Flashback**_

_J'étais tranquillement en train de lire au bord du lac, quand je vis passer Todd. Etant préfet-en-chef et voyant que ce demi-vampire passer devant moi avec un pas furieux, je la suivis._

_\- Vous êtes vraiment des gros con _l'entendis-je crier.

_\- Et toi tu es un monstre, regarde toi avec tes crocs. Tu ferais presque peur. _Ça c'était Black, je reconnaitrais son imbécilité à répliquer sans réfléchir devant un danger potentiel.

_\- Je suis certes un monstre mais moi je ne m'en prends pas au plus faible que moi sans raison. Alors je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire dégager avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment._

_J'entendis le rire caractéristique de Black et Potter suivi d'un grognement féroce, ce qui me fit sortir de derrière l'arbre où je m'étais caché. Cela me permit de voir ces deux imbéciles de Gryffondor détaler comme des lapins et faire ainsi défaut à leur maison. Une fois sûre que ces deux idiots furent partis elle se tourna vers Severus._

_\- Je suppose que le merci soit encore une fois pour les chiens, juste que étant donné que cela fait la deuxième fois que je te sauve, j'estime qu'il est juste d'espérer qu'il n'y est pas de troisièmes, si ce n'est pas pour être remercier. _

_Elle commencé à partir, quand :_

_\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te remercierai alors que tu as fait cela par pitié, _lui dit-il.

_\- Mais je n'ai pas fait cela par pitié, je l'ai fait parce qu'il fallait que quelqu'un t'aide._ Répliquât-elle avant de poursuivre tout en s'adressant à moi _quand à toi, tu te dis son ami, tu l'aide devant une fille sans connaître la raison de sa colère mais tu ne te mouille pas trop pour l'aider devant ces deux énergumènes._

_**Fin du flashback**_

\- Voilà, c'est à partir de ce moment-là que les choses se sont arrangé entre Severus, Elena et moi. _Dis-je._

\- Mais ça ne me dit pas ce que vous cachez par rapport à son lien avec Severus. Ou avec vous.

\- Comme je l'ai dit pour ce qui me concerne Elena fait partit, avec Severus, de mes meilleurs amis. Pour ce qui concerne Severus c'est à eux de te le dire. Mais elle a aussi un lien avec toi, c'est ta marraine.

\- Quoi ?!

Je continuais d'expliquer à Draco le plus de chose possible sur Elena, puis nous nous séparâmes aux alentours de minuit pour aller nous coucher.

_POVElena_

Je venais d'arriver devant chez moi quand une odeur qui m'étais totalement inconnu et qui, je supposais, appartient à « l'inviter » dont m'a parler Severus. Voyant les nuages arriver aux loin, et avec eux la pluie, je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde et entrais dans la maison. Pas que je craignais de me faire mouiller, et de tomber malade, ce qui dans le dernier cas ne risque pas d'arriver vue mes origine. Non ce que je voulais éviter de faire râler mon cher époux en entrant dans la maison complètement tremper alors que cela fait bien 1 mois que je suis partie en mission. Non pour mon retour j'avais d'autres idées en tête._** (N/A : hum… quelles idées au juste… ?)**_

Une fois rentrer je ne vie personne. Mais les son de deux voies masculines, dont une que je connaissais à la perfection et une beaucoup plus jeune, m'indiquèrent que Severus et son invité se trouvaient dans la petite bibliothèque, au rez-de-chaussée. En arrivant devant celle-ci je restais derrière la porte en toute discrétion, métier d'ex-chasseuse de vampire oblige.

\- Pro…euh…

\- Mr. Potter combien de fois vais-je vous dire de ne pas hésiter avant de parler ?

\- Euh…_je suis sure que mon Severus à lever les yeux a cet hésitation _Votre femme devrais arriver bientôt, non ?

\- Oui… Aujourd'hui ou demain tout dépend de son chef de clan. Pourquoi ?

\- …

\- Si le fait qu'elle puisse redire quelque chose au fait que vous soyez là vous inquiète il n'en sera nullement ainsi. Je vous l'ai dit hier.

Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps je frappais trois légers coups à la porte avant rentré. Cet action eu pour conséquence d'arrêter leur conversation mais aussi de tendre le jeune homme qui était assis sur un fauteuil en face de mon cher mari.

\- Bonjour _dis-je d'une voix lente et calme faisant ressortir mon léger accent slave._

_\- _Elena… Mr. Potter je vous présente Elena Arianna Todd Snap, ma femme._ Me présenta mon compagnon._

Je levais un sourcille surpris dans sa direction montrant clairement la question que je me posais a sa présentation. Lui qui d'habitude garde sa vie privé, et bien…privé, il a dit à quelqu'un d'autre que nous étions marier. Un exploit venant de lui.

\- Elena, je te présente Harry…_commençât-il avant que je ne l'interrompe_

\- Potter, oui je me doute. Et pas seulement due au fait de sa cicatrice. Le fils de James Potter et Lyly Evans. _Dis-je d'une voie qui pour une personne ne me connaissant pas pourrais paraitre sèche et haineuse._

Mais loin de là. Certes mon mari et moi-même avons eu un passé commun avec James qui était comment dirais-je, hum… _**(N/A : moi je dirais merdique, pas toi Elena ?) **_merdique, et j'ai été jalouse de Lyly car Severus ne voyais qu'elle avant de me voir moi. Mais mon passé personnel avant que je n'arrive en Angleterre m'a appris à ne pas juger trop rapidement les gens qui m'entoure. Alors non je ne jugerais pas le gamin par rapport à mon passé avec son père.

Non je suis, en fait, tout simplement distante comme je le serais avec une tout autre personne que lui, et qui ne ferais pas partie de mes amis ou de ma famille. Pour la seconde partie c'est simple hors mis mon compagnon ma famille se trouve au clan donc à l'Ouest du Royaume-Uni dans un endroit reculer et protéger des « humain » ou alors en Russie et là c'est pareille aucun « humain » n'étant pas invité au clan ne peux passer nos barrière. Bah oui puisque la quasi-totalité de ma famille, je dis quasi car il y a deux exceptions, Severus et moi, sont des vampires.

Pour ce qu'il me concerne je ne suis pas un vampire, ni une sorcière je suis une dhampire, ou chasseuse de vampire, à vous de choisir. Un dhampire est un être mi-vampire, mi-sorcier, malgré cela nous somme très bien accepter dans le clan dont fait ou faisait partit le parent vampire.

Pour ce qui est du métier de chasseur de vampire, je vous vois tout de suite venir sur vos grand chevaux chasseur de vampire, égale dhampire qui doivent tuer ces dernier, mais loin de là, on ne fait pas que cela, bon oui certes ont le fait mais seulement si et je dis bien seulement si celui-ci a porté gravement préjudice au clan, j'entends par là, par exemple, attaquer le chef du clan. Ce qui est arrivé il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela puisque c'était le sujet de ma dernière mission.

Vous vous demander surement de quel clan je fais partit, et bien je fais partit du clan de l'aigle noir ou plus connu sous le nom de clan Todd. Je sais ce que vous pensez _**(N/A : MDR imaginer ça avec un accent parodique du grand Vlad Tepes plus connu sous le nom de, attention roulement de tambour, Dracula, c'est tout simplement hilarant, non ? bon benh tan pis)**_ « Elle s'appelle Elena Todd et elle fait partit d'un clan qui porte le même nom donc elle est de la même famille que le chef ». Et bien je vous dis bravo, en même temps pas difficile a deviner même un Gryffondor aurais trouvé, Elena Todd, clan Todd… Bref… Le chef de clan est mon cousin Ethan Todd, et il dirige le clan à la perfection depuis 14 ans.

Mais revenons-en à nos mouton, en regardant bien le gamin je décidais de le rassurer sur mon comportement par rapport à lui.

\- Hum… T'inquiète pas gamin je suis comme ça avec tout le monde quand je connais pas, mais je ne te juge pas par rapport à qui étais ton père aussi bête qu'il eut été pendant notre scolarité quoi qu'il l'ai été un peu moins vers la fin de notre 6ème année surement l'influence de ta mère _dis-je le tout sur un ton légèrement plus doux que précédemment, mais alors très légèrement._

\- Elena pourrais-tu m'accompagner dans mon bureau j'aimerais te parler,_ me dis mon cher et tendre en me lançant un regard très appuyer._ Monsieur Potter je vous laisse, essayer de lire autre chose que des livre sur le Quidich pour une fois, des livres de potion par exemple. _Complétât-il avec un ton qui pour une personne qui le connais aussi bien que moi contenais une note d'humour a voilée._

Nous montâmes donc dans son bureau une fois sûr que la porte soit bien fermée il me prie dans ses bras et nous échangeâmes enfin le baiser que j'attendais depuis que je l'ai revue.

_**Et là je m'arrête pour ce chapitre… Non ?**_

_**Vous êtes sûr ? Par-ce-que sinon on passe au chapitre suivant.**_

_**Bon bah si vous êtes sûr on continu !**_

_**Ps : vous remarquerez que je dérive beaucoup dans mes chapitre et que pour certain passage je détaille beaucoup mais cela peut servir pour la suite.**_

\- Ce que tu as pue me manquez… _lui dis-je une fois notre baiser terminer._

Il ne me répondit pas mais son regard et le baiser que nous avons échangé juste avant me suffit, tout comme sa lettre. Notre façons d'agir peut paraître sèche mes étant deux anciens Slytherin nous ne montrons que très rarement nos sentiment en publique. Et Severus tout comme moi d'ailleurs avons du mal à dire nos sentiment au vue de nos histoire personnel passé. Notre passé tellement différent et semblable à la fois.

Nous avons tous deux été élevés par des personnes qui nous ont fait du mal. Lui c'est son père et moi c'est mon vampire de grand-père après que ma vampire de mère m'ai vendu à lui, et ce après que ce dernier est tuer mon père devant c'est yeux. Pas que je la défende mais je pense que après avoir vu son père tuer son âme sœur il y a de quoi pété des câbles. Bref… Cela a duré jusqu'à mes 11 ans, en fait quand Ethan à défier notre chef de clan en combat à mort, et ce après avoir découvert que… Non cela je vous le raconterais une prochaine fois.

\- Tu voulais me parler ? _Lui demandais-je en me sortant de mes pensées qui commençaient à être sombre_

\- Oui, c'est à propos du jeune Potter…

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais… Mais au fait, je croyais que tu le détestais.

\- Au début c'est vrai que je le détestais un peu, il me rappelait cet abruti de maraudeur, mais il est vrai que depuis que le Lord noir est de retour j'exagérais très légèrement les choses afin de nous protéger, d'ailleurs Lucius et moi n'avons plus de couverture le vieux fou à décider de la faire sauter. Mais bon quand j'ai dû faire mon tour de surveillance, si tu avais vu ce qu'il c'est passer la bas je ne suis pas sure que ces Moldu soit encore envie…

\- Dit-moi ce qu'ils lui ont fait _lui dis-je en voyant son regard s'assombrir._

\- Non, mais quand il te connaitra un peu plus il te le dira sûrement il est dur de te résister, à moins que tu ne le devine avant _me répondit-il en esquissant un léger sourire, qui je dois le dire et attendrissant venant de lui _ tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que cela m'a rappelé comment j'ai été élevé et ce que ton cousin et toi m'avais raconté sur ton passé. Et je me répète surement mais je « craint » pour la survie de ses deux tuteurs.

\- Hum… Il n'y a pas que ça, je me trompe ? Et cela est en rapport avec ces deux Moldu, pas vrai ?

\- Indirectement oui. J'ai pensé à un plan qui pourrait permettre au gamin d'être en sécurité. Mais tu n'aies pas obligé d'accepter tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Si on le prenait sous notre tutelle.

\- Sev' je…

\- Non, laisse tomber c'était une mauvaise idée, j'aurais dû y penser avant. Mais cela fait trois ans que…

\- Ok… Ca suffit, maintenant c'est à toi de m'écouter. Il est vrai que j'hésite à le prendre sous ma tutelle. Mais pas pour les raisons au quelles tu penses. Si on le prend sous notre tutelle il devra être introduit comme membre du clan, et je n'ai pas envie que cela lui soit imposer, parce qu'il devra faire comme moi respecter les lois vampirique et sorcière et cela n'est pas toujours facile. Vu que certaine lois s'oppose il faut toujours trouver un juste milieu. Et en plus il ne sera pas vraiment protéger d'autre clan que le nôtre veulent sa mort, pour qu'il soit réellement protéger il ne faudrait pas que l'on sache que c'est lui.

\- Alors, tu ne dis pas non pour être l'une de ses tutrice ? _ commençât-il d'une voix trainante et tout à fait Slytherin avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus sérieux _ Pour ce qui est de lui imposer ou non je comptais après en avoir parlé avec toi, lui demander son avis, le laisser décider et ce en lui exposant toutes les conditions, et pour le reste je suis sure que tu vas trouver, je rectifie je sais que tu as déjà trouvé.

\- Oui je suis d'accord, pour les deux premier point, et j'ai en fait une petite idée mais il faudra mettre l'Ordre au courant et Ethan sur le coup. Mais premièrement, qu'est ce qui t'a mis l'idée de l'adopter dans la tête ? Deuxièmement, as-tu prévenu l'ordre de sa venue ici ? Et troisièmement, et là ce n'est pas une question, c'est toi qui va lui faire la proposition et en parler à l'Ordre, moi je me chargerais de vous expliquer mon plan si il accepte ainsi que d'Ethan.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime ?_ me demandât-il avant de m'embrasser._

L'entendre me dire cela me surpris encore une fois et me fit plaisir en même temps. Il était rare que l'on se le dise malgré que nous le pension chacun de notre coter, et puis nous nous le montrons chaque jour et chaque nuit que l'on passe ensemble et que nous passerions ensemble.

\- Oui je sais, moi aussi.

\- Au fait changement de sujet, que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu n'es plus chasseuse ?

\- Je serais toujours une chasseuse, mon amour, mais j'ai trouvé un nouveau travail qui me permettra de te voir plus souvent, beaucoup plus même.

\- Ah et qu'est-ce que sais ?

\- Albus m'as demandé d'être le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Et j'ai accepté.

Ma réponse le fit grogner, mais je sais que c'est juste pour la forme même si il a toujours voulu ce poste. Et je sais que cela lui plait aussi d'enseigner les potion malgré ce qu'il dit de ses élèves.

Nous étions dans son bureau discuter quand un hiboux vint frapper à la fenêtre. Il lui ouvrit avant de prendre la lettre qu'il nous a apportée. Il la lue avant de me la donner.

_Elena et Severus,_

_Comment allez-vous ? J'espere que vos retrouvaille ce sont bien passer._

_Je suis heureux d'apprendre que notre jeune ami ce trouve en sécurité avec vous, mais je repose la question, pourrions-nous le voir au moins pour nous rassurer tous. Nous aimerions savoir ce qu'il c'est passer, les raisons pour lesquelles vous l'avez retiré de sa famille. Même si nous savons qu'elles étaient surement très bonne pour que vous en arriver a ses extrêmes là Severus. Nous aimerions aussi avoir des nouvelle régulière d'Harry._

_Vous avez les salutations de Lucius, ainsi que de l'Ordre au grand complet,_

_A bientôt,_

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledor, _

_Directeur du Collège de sorcellerie Poudlard._

_Ps : j'ai été heureux de recevoir la réponse positive à ma demande de ta part Elena._

\- Bon et bien nous devrions aller parler à Mr. Potter de ton idée et nous réagirons avec l'ordre d'après ce qu'il nous dira.

\- Tu as raison.

Suite à cela nous descendîmes pour trouver notre jeune inviter avec un livre de potion dans les main.

\- Mr. Potter, nous aimerions vous parler._ Lui dit Severus._

* * *

_**Pfiu… Enfin le chapitre 3 complet et terminer, alors qu'en avais vous penser ? Il fait 8 pages environ et 3203 mots, beaucoup plus que pour les précèdent chapitre et sans compter l'annonce de début et de fin (pas que je les compte d'habitudes) ainsi que ma petite blague en milieu de chapitre**_

_**J'ai eu une petite idée de plan pour la suite :**_

_**\- chapitre 4 : proposition de Severus et rencontre avec l'Ordre**_

_**\- chapitre 5 : Suite de la rencontre avec l'Ordre et explication de Lucius a Harry, Elena et Severus.**_

_**\- chapitre 6 : rapprochement entre Elena et Harry, première rencontre avec Ethan Todd**_

_**Et voilà la suite ce fera en fonction des proposition que vous me ferez pour Draco.**_

_**Alors ce plan je le change ou pas ?**_

_**Sur ce je vous dis à bientôt, en espérant que mes prochains écris vous plairont tout autant que les précèdent et peut-être celui-ci.**_

_**Votre dévouer MissTodRiddle.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Salut, salut**_

_**Alors me revoilà pour ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espere vous plaira tout autant que les précédent. Bon à partir de maintenant je ne vous fait plus de rappel aussi long que précédemment sauf si, et je dis bien si, il y a un nouveau personnage pour le reste c'est comme d'hab'. La majorité des perso sont à JKR, Elena et l'histoire à moi, l'idée a Cœurtoxic.**_

_**J'ai remarqué aussi que j'ai fait une légère erreur dans le chapitre précèdent Ethan dirige le clan depuis qu'Elena a 11ans or, maintenant (dans l'histoire) elle a 35 ans cela ne fait donc pas 14 ans qu'il dirige l'aigle noir mais 24 ans. Voilà je tenais à rectifier cette erreur qui pourrait poser des problèmes de cohésion dans l'histoire.**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

_**leosam59**__** : Je suis toujours aussi ravi que ma fiction te blaise euh… te plaise pardon *rire* Elena est un personnage qui m'a beaucoup inspirer dans mes précédentes idées qui n'ont jamais réellement aboutit. Et pour ce qui est de ses trais de caractères ils sont pour beaucoup tirer des mien d'après mes amis sauf pour son passé bien sûr. Et je persiste, est tu télépathe ? Non par ce que ton idée est encore une fois très proches de ce qu'Elena vas proposer. Merci encore pour ta review. En espérant que celui-ci te plaise tout autant.**_

_**Shenendoahcalyssa**__** : Heureuse que ce chapitre-là t'est plu aussi. Et tu as raison la vie d'Harry n'était vraiment pas facile, mais pour le moment j'ai dans l'idée de la rendre un peu plus simple par la suite sans omettre d'insérer quelque rebondissement a cette histoire. Même si je suis heureuse que l'idée d'Ethan te plaise si tu préfères Nevil je te rajoute à ce vote. Il y a encore le temps **__**avant de prendre la décision, et puis je préfère avoir l'avis de tous. En espérant que la suite te plaise elle aussi.**_

_**Stormtrooper2**__** : Ne t'inquiète pas cela ne posera pas de problème, car je l'ai sous-entendu plus haut mais peut-être pas très clairement mais les vampires tout comme les Veela ont eux aussi des âme-sœur. Pour ce qui est d'Harry tu verras bien par la suite, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce sera très vampirique. J'espere que la suite te plaira.**_

_**Bloodynirvana**__** : Je suis contente que ma fiction t'es plu et j'espere que la suite aussi te plaira.**_

_**LittleFlicka**__** : Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait énormément plaisir. Et j'espere que le chapitre qui suit te plaira lui aussi.**_

_**Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui ce sont arrêter pour lire cette fiction sans laisser une review, qui soit dit en passant me fiat toujours plaisir mais n'est aucunement obligatoire, je remercie aussi toutes celle et tous ceux qui m'aurait éventuellement laissé une review anonyme ou pas, à laquelle je n'aurais pas répondu. Et j'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu et que les suivant en feront de même.**_

_**Les résultats des derniers votes sont :**_

_**Nevil/Draco : 40%**_

_**Ethan/Draco : 40%**_

_**Théo/Draco : 20%**_

_**Donc un exeaco, comment le départager la réponse est simple, voter vous avez encore le temps.**_

* * *

_**Résumer des chapitres précédents :**_

Harry ce fait violer par son oncle mais heureusement il est sauvé par Severus et il est emmené chez ce dernier. L'ordre est au courant que quelque chose c'est passer mais pa quoi exactement. La femme de Severus, Elena Arianna Todd Snap est de retour après de long mois de mission. Il lui à proposer d'adopter Harry, elle hésite mais fini par accepter, et à même une idée qui met son cousin et l'Ordre dans le coup.

_**Et voilà, sur ce je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et on se retrouve après le chapitre.**_

_**/ !\ Attention ce chapitre contient un lemon**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 3**_

_POVHarry_

Je m'étais décidé à lire un livre sur les potions, marre d'être à la traine par rapport aux autres de la classe. Et puis au fur et à mesure de mon avancer dans ma lecture je commencer vraiment à trouver cette matière intéressante. Elle pouvait vraiment rendre service dans les cas vraiment extrême où les sortilèges n'avais aucun effet que ce soit pour annuler les effets néfastes de l'un d'eux ou au contraire contrecarrer les effets bénéfiques d'un autre. Quoi que dans ce dernier cas je ne m'en servirais certainement pas.

En lisant j'appris aussi que certaines espèce magique comme les vampires ou les Néphilim, ça je ne sais pas ce que sais mais je penserais à poser la question a notre nouveau professeur de DCFM, avais certaine potion différentes de celle utilisée par les sorciers et propre à leurs espèces.

J'en étais presqu'a la moitié du livre quand ils revinrent et demandèrent à me parler. Une fois cette phrase fatidique prononcer par mon professeur, je baissais la tête et murmurais une phrase qui je suis sûr ne fut pas entendu. A moins que…

\- Eh gamin tu peux répéter je crois que Severus ne t'as pas entendu ce qui n'est pas le cas pour ma part, vu mes origines.

Je regardais la femme de mon professeur surpris, et là je me rappelais ce qu'il m'avait dit. C'est une dhampire, un être mi-vampire mi-sorcier. Et si j'additionne les cours sur les vampires que nous avais donné Remus sur les sens très développer de cette espèce magique et ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle aurait elle aussi cette caractéristique.

\- Monsieur Potter ma femme à raison je n'ai pas entendu. Pourriez-vous répéter je vous prie.

\- Hurm… Je… J'ai dit… Je me demandais si vous alliez me… me ramener chez mon oncle.

\- Tch…

\- Elena s'il te plait… Ne vous inquiéter pas ce n'est pas cela que je comptais vous dire.

\- Et puis _intervint elle _si ce Porc de Moldu t'as fait du mal et que Sev' t'a retirer de chez lui pour t'emmener ici ce n'est pas pour que tu y retourne à la première occasion.

Suite à cette phrase, je la regardais choquer autant par le surnom affectif qu'elle avait donné à mon professeur que la voix utiliser qui était mille fois plus douce que précédemment, malgré la formulation de sa réplique.

\- Comme ma femme l'as si… hum… joliment dit. Nous n'allons pas vous remettre chez vos Moldu, vous pourrez rester ici autant de temps que vous voudrez. Non ce dont _nous _aimerions vous parler est tout autre. Vous vous souvenez après votre réveil et notre discussion je vous ai dit que je vous proposerais quelque chose après en avoir parlé avec Elena ? Et bien c'est de cela dont j'aimerais vous parler… Voyez-vous monsieur Potter vous m'avez dit quelque chose qui m'es fait grandement réfléchir, et puisque vous ne pouvez pas retourner chez vos Moldu et que ce sa… votre Parain ne peut s'occuper de vous tant qu'il ne sera pas innocenter. J'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose, mais je précise qu'il y aura des conditions et l'une d'entre elle est que vous preniez votre temps pour réfléchir. Elena et moi aimerions être vos tuteurs.

\- Mais…

\- Laisse nous finir _me coupa la femme de mon professeur _bien que je n'aime pas raconter ma vie privé, et je ne veux pas de ta pitié sur ce que je vais te révéler. I ans j'étais enceinte, j'attendais mon premier enfant, ne le sac hachant pas je suis partie en mission de repérage, celle-ci c'est mal fini, j'ai fini avec un katana dans le ventre, ce jour-là j'ai perdu mon enfant et sûrement ma capacité à en avoir, je sais que je peux paraitre un peu dur avec ma façon de le dire, mais c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Oh ne crois pas que si j'ai accepté c'est pour que tu le remplace loin de là. J'ai accepté d'être ta tutrice par ce que personne d'autre ne pourra te protéger mieux que Severus et si il t'adopte je serais automatiquement ta tutrice, et je ne prends pas cela pour une obligation non plus.

\- Elle à raison, de plus c'est à vous, que revient la décision.

\- Mais avant cela, il faut que tu sache que je fais partit d'un clan de vampire et par ce fait il y a plusieurs condition. La première est que tu dois intégrer le clan. La deuxième et que tu devras faire comme tout dhampire respecter les règles de lois vampires et sorcières mais je te le dit tout de suite cela ne va pas être simple tous les jours, va falloir jongler entre les deux car certaines lois des deux espèces s'oppose.

\- Et troisièmement _ poursuivit mon professeur _ personne et je dis bien personne ne doit savoir qui vous êtes. Sauf le Elena, l'Ordre, le clan et moi.

\- Quand il dit le clan je rectifie c'est le chef qui sera au courant, le chef et sa famille proche. _Précisa sa femme. _As-tu des questions ?

\- Euh… Quand vous dites que personne, hormis les personnes citées, ne doit savoir qui je suis réellement comment allez-vous faire ?

\- Excellente questions Mr. Potter, Elena va nous le dire.

\- Il existe chez les vampires et le dhampire une cérémonie d'adoption qui permettra de vous intégrer au clan, mais cela a comme qui dirait des effets assez spéciaux. Le premier est le changement d'apparence, tu prendras celle que l'un de mes enfants avec Severus aurais dû avoir. Le second tu auras certaine caractéristique que je possède en tant que dhampire. Mais pour cela il faut que tu intègres une famille de vampire, même si ton parent est un dhampire, qui soit assez vielle et puissante, une famille dirigeante de clan par exemple. Une chance je suis la cousine directe du chef de mon clan, Ethan Todd. Mais rappelle-toi ne prend pas cette décision a la légère.

\- Je… je peux choisir

\- Bien sûr pour quoi ne le pourrais-tu pas брат _**(sale gosse)**_ ? Il me semble que tu es un cerveau en état de marche te permettant de prendre des décisions par toi-même, non ?

\- Et bien, Elena, sa famille ne lui laissais aucun choix c'est pour cela que je lui suis précisé que la décision lui revenais.

\- Это грязно магглов, если у меня было под рукой I _**… (C'est sale Moldu si je les avais sous la main je…)**__ Dit-elle avant de partir de la bibliothèque en claquant la porte, ce qui me fit sursauter. __**(N/A : réaction exercice vous me direz mais lisez la suite ce sera expliquer)**_

\- Ne vous inquiéter pas Mr. Potter elle n'ait pas énervé contre vous mais votre famille. Et comme vous avez pue le remarquer il lui arrive de parler Russe. Je pense que c'est une caractéristique que vous aurez si vous accepter.

Sur c'est parole il me laissa après m'avoir dit que je pouvais monter manger si je voulais. Une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte je me mis à réfléchir. Si jamais j'acceptais leur proposition, j'aurais une famille et je ne rêverais plus les Dursley. J'aurais une vie normale, enfin aussi normale que possible avec une mère dhampire et un père professeur de potion. Mais je pense que cela pourrais me plaire si on oublie que je en pourrais peut-être plus voire mes amis et ma famille, si il ne me déteste pas en apprenant le monstre que je suis. D'ailleurs pas sûre qu'elle veuille encore de moi en apprenant ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Il faut être complètement maso pour vouloir s'occuper de quelqu'un qui s'est fait v… je n'arrive même pas à penser à ce fichu mot. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que c'est par un Moldu et que moi qui suis senseur tuer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps j'ai été incapable de me défendre contre lui. A il est beau l'Elu, le future sauveur du monde magique.

_POVSeverus_

Apres avoir conseillé mon inviter de prendre son temps pour nous répondre je montais dans la salle d'entrainement où je savais que se trouverais ma femme. Elle était réellement énerver après ces Moldu pour dire une phrase complète dans sa langue maternelle, fait qui n'était pas arriver depuis au moins une bonne dizaine d'année. Au vue de la colère qu'elle a ressentie je suppose que c'est de notre faute au gosse et à moi. J'en suis même sure, avec ce qu'a vécu le gosse cette phrase ne l'aurais pas mis dans cette rage. Elle ce serais un peu énerver certes, mais pas à ce point. Non je pense fort que c'est du à la colère que j'ai ressenti sur le moment en repensant à ce sale gros port et à sa famille et peut-être la peur du gamin.

Et oui, c'est ce qui arrive quand on épouse une dhampire qui est plus proche du vampire mais qui en plus de cela possède le don d'empathie. Comme elle le dit elle-même c'est une véritable galère ce don. Mais je pense qu'il l'aidera à trouver plus rapidement ce qui est arrivé à Mr. Potter

Une fois arrivé dans la salle d'entrainement, je ne fus pas surpris de voir qu'elle se trouver à l'endroit réserver pour le corps à corps. Une fois qu'elle se rendit compte que j'étais dans la pièce elle se tourna vers moi. Et quand nos regard ce croisèrent je ne pus empêcher une bouffer de désir monter en moi.

Quand nous étions plus jeunes elle hésitait beaucoup à me montrer ses yeux quand elle relâche cette partie d'elle que la plus part appelle de monstre. Sa partie vampire. Pour moi, comme pour beaucoup d'hommes Elena est magnifique en générale. De taille moyenne les cheveux noirs à la pointe blanche naturellement, des yeux d'un bleu azurent hypnotisant, caractéristique qui lui reste de son père d'après son dire. Elle possède aussi un nez fin, une bouche fine et des formes avantageuses sans tirer dans le vulgaire. Elle attire beaucoup de regard, et chaque jour je m'estime heureux d'être l'âme sœur d'une telle créature. Mais le fait qu'elle soit une dhampire en ferais fuir beaucoup mais pas moi.

Quand elle relâche cette partie d'elle une aura plus sauvage lui échappe. Ce qui la rend plus attirante pour beaucoup, mais pour moi elle reste la même, la femme que j'ai aimé, que j'aime et que j'aimerais toujours. Son physique ne change pratiquement pas, il y a juste deux petites canine qui dépassent de sa lèvre supérieure, mais elles sont toujours plus petites que celle d'un vampire même si elles sont plus longues et plus tranchante que celle d'un humain. Et il y a ses yeux, au non ils ne deviennent pas complètement noirs ou ces iris ne sont pas rouges comme dans les légendes urbaines concernant les vampires. Non les siens, comme les autres dhampire et vampires, deviennent un parfait mélange entre les deux, c'est yeux étais complétement noire d'encre avec à la place des iris ce trouvais deux cercles carmin.

Le noir et le rouge s'affrontèrent encore quelque secondes. Puis tout d'un coup je me retrouvais au sol, allonger sur le tapis de combat, ma femme à califourchon sur mes hanches. Elle baissa sont regard vers moi avant de se pencher lentement vers moi et de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous échangeâmes un baiser lent et langoureux. Puit tout dégénéra.

**/!\**_**Warning Lemon **_**/!\**

Je nous fis rouler de façon à me retrouver sur elle, allonger entre ces jambes. Je mis fin à notre baiser et relevais la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Puis lentement j'appuyais mon érection, qui commençait à durcir sur cette hanche, et la frottais. A ce geste elle poussa un léger gémissement, qui m'excita encore plus.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi _ murmurais-je à son oreille._

\- Oh, mais je le sais, je le sens. Et moi aussi моя любовь. _**(mon amour) **_

Et pour appuyer ses dire, et ainsi me démontrer qu'elle ne parler pas de son don, ou pas uniquement, elle entoura mes hanche de ses jambe et me rejoignit dans mes mouvement de hanches. Elle les appuya même un peu plus et poussa un soupir d'extase dans mon oreille. Soupir qui me fit définitivement perdre la tête. Ce qui ne fut pas très dure étant donné qu'elle venait de parler en Russe. Et j'aime quand elle parle dans cette langue quand nous sommes dans nos moments intimes.

Malgré l'empressement que je ressentais, du au temps de séparation que nous avions subit autant qu'à ce que me faisais subir ma chère et tendre, je pris le temps de lui déboutonner son long manteau en cuir noir de dragon.

Elle portait encore son uniforme de chasseuse. Uniforme constitué d'un long manteau en cuir noir, d'un haut noir, d'un pantalon souple noir et de botte en cuir noir.

Une fois sont vêtement retirer et envoyer je ne sais où dans la pièce, je me mis à embrasser, mordiller et lécher son coup en longeant sa jugulaire. Ce geste existât encore plus son vampire. A un tel point que sans que je m'y attende elle nous fit rouler pour se retrouver encore une fois sur moi, les yeux encore plus flamboyant.

Elle commença à onduler sensuellement des hanches, tout en déboutonnant lentement ma chemise, qui était tout aussi noir que ses vêtements. Je posais mes main sur ses hanches afin d'appuyer un peu plus ses mouvement. Ma chemise me fut enlever et partit rejoindre le manteau que je lui avais précédemment enlevé. Elle se penchât vers moi et me donna un baiser avant de dériver dans mon cou dont elle léchât et mordilla la marque qu'elle m'avait laissé quelque mois plutôt. Et ce sans en transpercer la peau.

Et oui je suis effectivement son Calice. Elena été certes en partie sorcière mais elle était aussi en partie vampire ce qu'il ne faudrait pas oublier. Elle ressentait donc la soif de sang mais a moins que ses congénères vampires.

Apres avoir passé du temps sur sa marque, un moyen détourner de sa partie vampire de me rappeler que je suis _son_ calice et a personne d'autre, elle descendit sur mon torse qu'elle embrassa. Elle descendit jusqu'à la lisière de mon pantalon qu'elle lécha. Geste qui fit tressauter mon sexe qui était maintenant complétement dure. Suite à cela je la fis prestement remonter vers moi, pour happer ses lèvres tentatrice et nous déshabillais a l'aide d'un informulé et de magie sans baguette.

Je nous fis pivoter de façon à pouvoir la surplomber. Je descendis embrasser son cou mais ne m'y attardais pas, et poursuivit mon ascension vers son buste ou je m'attardais pour prendre un de ses mamelon tendu sous l'effet du plaisir. Je pris l'autre entre mes doit et le fit rouler, j'y restais un certain temps avant de les échanger.

\- Hum…S…Sev'…ah…_ l'entendis je gémir._

Je commençais à descendre un peu plus bas mais elle m'arrêta avant.

\- Non… Prend moi, ça fait trop longtemps…

\- Comme tu voudras _lui répondis-je avant de remonter lentement vers ses lèvre gonfler par le plaisir et par les baisers que nous avions échangé au pare avant._

Une fois arrivé à leur niveau je repris ces dernières pour un baiser langoureux. Une fois notre baiser terminer je la regardais dans les yeux et commençais à la pénétrer millimètre par millimètre. Une fois en elle jusqu'à la garde nous gémîmes à l'unisson. Je patientais quelques instants afin de la laisser s'habituer à ma présence.

Quand ce fut fait elle me le signala en mettant ses jambe au tour des hanches et en commençant à remuer l'égerment les sienne. Je débutais donc un lent mouvement de va et vient. Qui ne dû pas lui plaire longtemps au vu de ses demande.

\- Oh oui… Sev'… hum… Plus… Plus vite…

\- Comme ça _lui demandais je en accélérant le mouvement tout en restant doux _c'est assez rapide pour toi…

\- О, да ... hum… oui continu… Plus fort…

\- ah…

J'accélérais encore le mouvement, qui devint rapidement des coups de butoirs, qui nous firent gémirent encore plus fort. Heureusement qu'il y avait des sort de silence sur la pièce je n'imagine pas la gêne qu'aurais ressenti Potter sinon.

Ah…Pas bien Severus pensé à un homme alors que tu fais l'amour avec ta femme. C'est d'ailleurs un gémissement plus puissant qui me ramena à la réalité.

Sentant qu'elle arriverait bientôt à l'orgasme et moi aussi par la même occasion j'accélérais le mouvement.

\- Oh oui… hum… S… Se… SEVERUS !

Sous ce cris d'extase pure qu'elle poussa ses parois ce resserre encore plus sur mon érection et me menèrent moi aussi à la jouissance.

\- ELENA !_ criais je en me déversant dans à l'intérieur de son corps._

Je m'écroulais ensuite juste à coter d'elle et la prie dans mes bras avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

**/!\**_**fin du lemon **_**/!\**

Nous nous câlinâmes un moment avant de nous lever et de transplaner dans notre chambre afin de pouvoir prendre une douche. Mais séparément afin d'éviter de recommencer nos activité précédente.

Une fois ma douche terminer je laissais la place à Elena dans notre salle de bain et lui dit que je descendais, afin de demander aux elfes de maison de préparer un repas, et par la même voir comment aller le gamin. Je pourrais ainsi lui expliquer la réaction d'Elena. Bien sûr cette dernière est au courant c'est même elle qui m'a dit que je pouvais le faire.

\- Tinki _ dis-je en arrivant dans la cuisine._

\- Que peut faire Tinki pour maitre Snap, monsieur.

\- Mr. Potter est-il venu demander, un repas ?

\- Non maître.

\- Bien. Peux-tu préparer un repas pour 3 cette fois ci. Elena est de retour. Oh et si un jour notre jeune inviter te demande à toi ou à un autre quelque chose à manger donne le lui.

\- Bien maître. Tinki, Louny et Zody feront comme le maître et la maîtresse voudront, monsieur.

\- Oh … Et Tinki pourrais-tu m'indiquer où se trouve Mr. Potter.

\- Il est encore dans la bibliothèque _m'indiqua ma femme en arrivant derrière moi._ Bonsoir Tinki.

\- Bonsoir, maîtresse, Tinki est content que la maîtresse soit de retour, madame.

Ne voulant pas en entendre plus je descendis à la bibliothèque. Aller savoir pourquoi ma femme a tenu absolument à la placer au sous-sol. Une fois arriver devant la bibliothèque je marquais une pause afin de frapper puis ouvrit la porte et effectivement, le gamin ce trouvais encore là.

\- Mr. Potter. Comment aller vous ?

\- Bien professeur.

Le fait qu'il ne marque pas d'hésitation quand il me répondit me prouva que maintenant il me faisait plutôt confiance.

\- J'aimerais vous expliquez ce qu'il est arrivé plutôt. Elena ne vous en vœux pas je vous rassure. Seulement quand nous avons parlé de votre famille nous avons tous deux ressentit des émotions qui ont mis ses dont à rude épreuve, c'est dont et ses nerf d'ailleurs.

\- Votre… femme est télépathe ?

\- Non, elle possède le don d'empathie.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'elle… qu'elle ressent nos émotion.

\- Oui, mais ne vous inquiéter pas elle contrôle sont don et ne s'en sert qu'en cas de besoin. Et le mélange de nos émotions lui a fait l'effet d'un feu d'artifice interne. Bien changeons de sujet, avez-vous des questions auxquelles vous n'auriez pas pensé tout à l'heure.

\- Euh oui…

Il marquât une pause. Avant de reprendre :

\- Votre femme ne risque pas d'être dégouter quand elle apprendra ce qu'il m'est arrivé ?

\- Non, d'ailleurs vous devriez lui en parler vous risquez d'être étonné, elle vous aidera à surmonter tout cela, mieux que moi. Mais elle ne vous rejettera pas.

\- Euh… Si j'accepte votre proposition, est ce que je pourrais revoir les autres ?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi ne le pourriez-vous pas ?

\- Ils me rejetteront quand ils seront.

\- Non je ne pense pas. Mais vous ne le serez pas avant de leur en parler, au pire Elena et moi sommes là ainsi que le clan. A propos de le dire à Elena, si vous ne souhaitez pas lui dire laissez là deviner.

Nous continuâmes à discuter encore au moins une dizaine de minutes avant de voire Elena venir que les elfes avais fini la préparation de notre repas.

Cela faisait quatre jours que nous avions parlé de la proposition à notre jeune inviter. Et le même nombre de jour que ma femme l'observait à la recherche de savoir ce qui avais bien pu lui arriver. Nous donnions régulièrement de ses nouvelles à l'ordre.

J'étais dans mon bureau avec Elena, car nous venions de recevoir une lettre de notre vieil ami, Lucius, nous demandant s'il pouvait venir. Il souhaitait nous parler de quelque chose d'extrêmement important d'après ses dires. D'après Elena ce serais à propos de son Valéon, ou de sa Valéanne. Je me doutais bien qu'elle avait raison puisqu'elle voulut pariez avec moi. Et si il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris avec toutes ses année marié avec elle, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais parier contre elle surtout si c'est elle qui le lance.

Nous discutions tranquillement, entrecouper par des essais de ma femme à me faire parier avec elle. Ce que je refusais bien entendu, quand elle se coupa au milieu d'une phrase pour se tourner vers la porte. Je la regardais en fronçant les sourcille quand 3 léger coup furent frapper.

\- Entrez _dis-je._

Qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir notre jeune inviter.

\- Euh… j'aimerais vous parler.

\- Je vous laisse _dit ma femme en commençant à se lever._

\- NON… euh je veux dire non, vous pouvez rester. C'est à propos de votre proposition.

Il marquât une pause que nous respectâmes.

\- Je… j'accepte.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu hésites tout à coups.

Ah ma femme toujours aussi directe, je la soupçonne tout de même que de un elle commence à réellement l'apprécier et que de deux elle est des doute sur ce qui est arrivé à notre protégé. Je sentis d'ailleurs une vague de calme et de confiance circuler dans la pièce. Elle doit lui avoir lancé pour qu'il puisse parler plus facilement mais pas pour le contraindre.

\- Je… j'avais peur que vous réagissiez comme… comme mon oncle, par ce que j'ai élevé la voix. Mais aussi … que vous changiez d'avis quand vous seriez ce qu'il m'est arrivé. _Dit-il en braquant son regard sur elle._

\- Et pour quoi je changerais d'avis ?

\- Par ce que je suis un monstre et que je suis salie.

A ses mots je vis le regard de ma femme se faire plus sombre. Elle se leva et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ecoute moi bien par ce que je ne le répèterais pas. Le monstre ce n'est pas toi, mais ce porc. Et tu n'es pas sale. Ensuite je ne vais pas te rejeter alors qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose. Pour faire court je me suis fait violer par mon grand-père. Je sais que je peux te paraitre froide en disant cela mais maintenant je sais que ce n'est pas moi la fautive tout comme tu n'es pas fautif de ce que ce monstre t'as fait, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, c'est lui. D'ailleurs si vous voulez bien m'excuser j'ai une lettre à envoyer et une petite course à faire.

Sur ces bonnes paroles elle sortit de mon bureau et tranplana.

\- Vous voyez je vous avais dit qu'elle devinerait si vous lui en laisser l'occasion.

\- Où… Où est-elle partie.

\- Oh je pense qu'elle est partie expliquez a votre oncle sa façon de penser.

_POVElena_

Une fois sortie du bureau de mon mari je transplanais au 4 Privet Drive. J'avais réussi à soutirer l'adresse du gamin, à Severus deux jours plutôt.

\- Que faite vous chez moi, et qui êtes-vous ? _me demanda un cachalot sur pattes qui devait être son oncle._

\- Qui je suis ? Votre pire cauchemar. Ce que je fais là ? Vous expliquez ce que l'ont fait au violeur d'enfant dans mon monde.

Sur ces parole j'utilisais mon don et lui fit ressentir toute la douleur physique et émotionnelle que le gosse avais du ressentir. Mais cela puissance vampirique, donc 4 fois plus que pour un humain normalement constituer.

Sont ressenti ne dura que cinq seconde mais ce fut suffisant pour le faire tomber à terre assommer pour un moment. Ensuite je m'attaquais aux deux autres. Puis j'attendis qu'il ce réveils tous et a la vitesse de l'éclaire je leur tranchais la gorge a l'aide de mes croc tout en évitant de gouter à leur sang. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir d'une intoxication alimentaire, il devait être trop sucré et trop gras. Et puis il ne doit pas être aussi bon que celui de mon Severus _**(N/A : petit clin d'œil à faova). **_Je les regardais mourir avec un plaisir non feint avant de déplacer le corps de la jument… euh femme pardon dans la cuisine. D'un coup de baguette j'effaçais leur blessure et les trace de sang, avant de retourner dans la cuisine et de jeter un sort à la gazinière de façon à ce qu'elle explose une fois que j'aurais transplané.

_**Deux jours plus tard**_

_POVLucius_

Nous étions Draco et moi dans le salon, à jouer une partie d'échec quand Dumbledor nous demanda de venir dans la salle de réunion.

\- Bien je viens de recevoir une lettre de Severus m'informant qu'Harry, Elena et lui allait venir dans le but de nous expliquer certaine chose. Mais qu'il fallait un maximum éviter de surprendre Harry, il a même ajouté que dans le cas contraire nous aurions à faire à une Dhampire en colère. Il a ajouté dans sa lettre que la mort de la famille d'Harry n'était pas le fait des Mangemort mais de cette même dhampire. Oh et il a envoyé ceci pour vous Lucius.

\- Quand ce passera la rencontre avec Snivelus, la furie et cornedru junior ? _demanda le cabot_

\- Elena est loin d'être une furie. Et n'appel plus jamais Severus comme cela où en plus d'avoir une dhampire aux dents longue sur le dos tu auras un Veela en colère en plus.

\- Allons, allons mes jeunes amis, calmez-vous. La rencontre ce passera demain au QG de l'ordre et ils mangeront avec nous. Bien y a-t-il d'autre question ? _Demanda le vieux citronné, mais personne ne lui répondit._ Bien dans ce cas vous pouvez tous retourner vaquez à vos occupation.

Draco et moi retournâmes donc dans le salon, où je m'assis sur un fauteuil afin de lire ma lettre.

_Mon petit Lulu, comment va tu ? _

_Bien maintenant que tu es de meilleur humeur, et que je me suis venger de ta dernière lettre. Eh bien oui qu'est ce tu crois._

_Je tenais a t'informer que nous viendront, Sev', le fils Potter et moi, demain. Au acs où le vieux ne l'aurais pas fait ne t'aurais pas donner les informations completes. _

_Nous vous expliquerons tous ce qu'il c'est passer et pourquoi j'ai tuer ces Moldu. Mais nous vous expliquerons aussi ce qu'il c'est passer._

_Notre visite te donnera par la même l'occasion de nous dire ce que tu as à nous dire sur ton compagnon. Et oui j'ai deviner. Mais de là a savoir qui cela peut-être. Deplus cela me permettera de connaître enfin mon filleule en dehor de Poudlard et avant la rentrée._

_Ah je ne te l'avais pas dit, je serais Professeur de DCFM à partir de Septembre et oui j'ai prie le poste maudit de l'école._

_Sur ce je te laisse, et te dit a demain mon Lulu,_

_Elena A.T.S_

Apres la lecture de ma lettre j'expliquais à mon fils ce qu'elle contenait. En omettant bien sûr l'histoire du « Lulu ». Puis nous continuâmes notre partie d'échec.

_**Le lendemain**_

\- Bien mes chers amis d'ici peu de temps Harry et Severus arriverons avec un membre de l'ordre que vous ne connaissez pas ou peu pour la plus part, Elena. Elle… _Commença Dumbledor sans pouvoir terminer car quelqu'un venais de rentrée._

Ou du moins plusieurs personnes, et pas n'importe qui.

\- Oh bien venu, mes amis. Harry comment vas-tu mon garçon ? et toi Severus ? Elena nous parlions justement de toi.

\- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. _Dit elle d'une voix ou ressortais son accent Slave _ Et…

\- HARRY _cria le cabot faisant sursauter mon jeune compagnon qui ce cacha derrière Severus et Elena, interrompant par la même cette dernière._

Suite a cet acte nous entendîmes un grognement qui me ramena plusieurs année en arrière. Pui nous vîmes le dit cabot traverser la pièce dans un vol planer signer Elena la Dhampire en colère.

\- Abrutit de cabot, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans éviter de surprendre Harry _éructa mon amie en commençant à s'avancer._

* * *

_**Et voilà le chapitre 4 terminer. Il fait 11 pages et 4858 mots, j'augmente de plus en plus.**_

_**Alors qu'en avais vous penser ?**_

_**Le lemon vous a plus ? Si ce n'est pas le cas excuser moi c'était le premier que j'écrivais.**_

_**Les Dursley ont eu ce qu'il méritait vous ne trouvez pas ?**_

_**Comment avez-vous trouvez Sirius ? Plutôt bête sur ce cou là non. **_

_**Toujours la même chose pour Dray avec une proposition en plus :**_

_**Nevil, Ethan ou Théo ? ou même un autre si vous le voulez.**_

_**Sur ces belles paroles je vous dit a la prochaine avec la suite de la rencontre avec l'ordre et enfin la révélation de Lucius.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**MissTodRiddle**_

_**Ps : Je vous ai déjà dit que je vous adorais ? non ? Eh bien je vous adore mes cher lecteurs (faut pas les oublier les pauvre) et lectrices.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Bonjour bonjour,**_

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Toujours les mêmes choses au sujet de l'histoire de cette fiction. Propriétaire de la fiction et des personnages inventés, moi. Propriétaire des autres personnages JKR. Et lancement du défit par Cœurtoxic.**_

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews anonyme :**_

_**Castiel**__** : Je te remercie pour cette brève review et pour ton vote.**_

_**Cathy**__** : Merci pour cette review. Ravie que le chapitre t'es plu ainsi que le vol planer de Sirius.**_

_**A toute celle qui me demande de corriger mes fautes **__**: J'utilise déjà un correcteur d'orthographe. Pour ce qui est de mes phrases, une amie à moi faisant des études de lettre à l'université m'aide à les faire. Par la même occasion je signale que je suis à la recherche d'une Bêta. Pour le reste ne vous inquiétais pas je ne suis aucunement vexer de vos critique, je préfère au contraire savoir ce que vous pensez de mes écris.**_

* * *

_**Les résultats du vote pour la mise en couple de Draco sont :**_

_**\- Théo : 37.5% (3/8)**_

_**\- Nevil : 37.5% (3/8)**_

_**\- Ethan : 25% (2/8)**_

_**Ils y en a deux exæquo et il faut les départager alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire **__**voter**__**, il vous reste encore jusqu'au chapitre 6 moment où Ethan fera son entré**_

_**Sinon nous ont ce retrouve en bas et maintenant place au chapitre.**_

* * *

_**Résumer des chapitres précédents :**_

Vernon viol Harry, qui est sauvé par Severus. Ce dernier met l'ordre au courant sans préciser ce qui est arrivé à Harry. Elena revient chez elle. Avec Severus ils font une proposition à Harry qui après réflexion accepte. Elena en apprenant ce qui est arrivé à Harry part chez les Dursley pour les tuer après avoir expliqué ce qui lui est arrivé quand elle été jeune. 3 jours plus tard ils se rendent au QG de l'Ordre où Sirius à fait une bêtise.

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_POVLucius_

_\- Abrutit de cabot, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans : éviter de surprendre Harry éructa mon amies en commençant à s'avancer._

Elle avait l'aire tellement menaçante qu'ils tirèrent tous leurs baguettes pour défendre ce sale cabot. Quand à moi si je sortie ma baguette ce ne fut pas pour la pointer vers elle mais au contraire sur ce sale cabot.

\- Plus jamais tu n'effrayeras mon Valéon _dis-je d'une voix menaçante_.

\- Quoi ?! _s'exclamèrent-ils._

Je les regardais tous un par un en m'attardant un instant sur Elena afin de lui faire passer un message. Puis je me tournais vers Severus et Harry. Ce dernier était sorti du dos du premier et me regardaient maintenant avec un regard confus. Tout à coup je sentis un courant d'air passer à coter de moi avant de voir Elena ce poster devant mon compagnon et ainsi le cacher à ma vue. A cet acte je poussais un sifflement menaçant auquel elle répondit par un grognement, qui me rappela qui et a quoi j'avais à faire, et me fit par la même occasion reculer instinctivement d'un pas. On ne provoque pas la meilleure chasseuse ou la pire, tout dépend du point de vue, d'Angleterre sans en subir les conséquences. Surtout si la dites-chasseuse est l'exécutrice de son clan.

\- Lucius, pourrais-tu t'expliquer je te prie. _Intervint mon ami d'une voix calme_

\- Cela ne regarde que moi et Harry.

\- Non cela nous regarde aussi Elena et moi.

\- Et pourquoi je te prie.

Ils ce tournèrent vers le garçon qui était dans leur dos et après quelque secondes Elena fut celle qui nous répondit.

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous somme depuis trois jours et par son choix ces parents.

\- Nous vous expliquerons tous cela une fois que Lucius nous aura expliqué quelque petite chose. _Poursuivit son mari._

Les connaissant et sachant qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas en paix avec cela, surtout Elena. Je lançais un regard à Dumbledor lui demandant de faire sortir tout le monde ce qu'il fit en me disant qu'il allait expliquer ce qu'il se passait au autres.

\- Bien maintenant que nous ne sommes plus que tous les trois tu t'expliques. _M'invectiva Elena._

\- Eh je suis encore là moi _s'outra le plus jeune qui étais resté._

\- Oui bon d'accord 4 _se corrigeât-elle _или три с половиной _**(ou trois et demis)**_ _rajoutât elle mais bien sûre nous ne comprîmes rien et ce d'une voix tendre._

Je leur expliquais tout depuis le début. Le fait que je sois un Veela, même si mes deux amis le savent déjà, pourquoi je n'ai rien dit alors que je le sais depuis longtemps. Le double jeu de Draco vis-à-vis d'Harry et le fait qu'en réalité il voulait être son ami mais que c'était moi qui l'en avait empêché à l'époque afin de nous protéger, Narcissa, Draco et moi. Puis j'enchainais sur mon entrer dans l'ordre. J'expliquais que je ne voulais en aucun cas perdre mes deux meilleurs amis et aussi depuis maintenant quelque temps mon âme-sœur.

A la fin de mon explication je regardais Elena et Severus afin d'avoir leur bénédiction, sachant que pour les vampires et les dhampire c'était une chose importante, même si c'est un couple de compagnon légitimes. Je vis donc que mon compagnon faisait la même chose.

C'est Severus qui me répondit :

\- Ce n'est pas à nous de décider mais au gamin. Nous, nous nous fierons à son choix.

\- Harry ? Je peux t'appeler comme cela ? _lui demandais-je_

\- Ou… Oui. C'est euh… mon prénom. _Répondit-il après avoir lancé un regard en direction des deux adultes a ses coter_

\- Je pense que Lucius voudrais savoir si tu l'accepte comme compagnon. _Lui dit Elena au regard interrogatif qu'il lui lança_

\- Je euh…

\- C'est toi qui choisit ребенок _**(gamin)**_ on ne décidera jamais à ta place.

\- Je euh… j'aimerais réfléchir a tout cela avant c'est euh… possible ?

\- Bien sûr, mais donne-moi ta réponse avant ta rentrée à Poudlard.

\- D'a… d'accord _me répondit-il._

\- Bien, je suis heureuse de savoir qui est ton compagnon mon amis et que de plus il ne soit pas Mangemort _commençât elle avant de poursuivre dans sa langue natale _Но я предупреждаю вас Люциус, пусть страдают, и я сделал Дурсли будут опубликованы в качестве подарка. Вы можете быть самым длинным, я бы страдать медленно. И если я объясню, как вы да? Скажите, в чем? Тогда я вырву ногти один за другим, то я буду потрошить после заставляя вас чувствовать, что он чувствовал в десять раз, и я дам вам умереть во всех этих страданий. Вы знаете, что не больно моя семья должна страдать от последствий, не _**(Mais je te préviens Lucius, fait le souffrir et ce que j'ai fait au Dursley te paraitra comme un cadeau. Toi sa risque d'être plus longs, je te ferais souffrir lentement. Et si je t'expliquer comment, hein ? T'en dis quoi ? Alors je vais t'arracher les ongles un par un, puis je t'éviscérerais après t'avoir fait ressentir ce qu'il a ressentis puissance 10 et je te laisserais mourir dans toute ces souffrance. Tu sais bien que ne fait pas de mal à ma famille sans en subir les conséquences.)**_

Elle m'avait dit tout cela avec un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos. Puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Oh et Lulu, tu m'aideras hein ? A me venger du cabot ? Comme au bon vieux temps de Poudlard.

\- Bien sûre Nana.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Nana.

\- Alors ne m'appelle pas Lulu.

\- Oh mais moi je me venge Lulu.

\- Et alors moi aus…

\- Bon ça suffit Elena, Lucius, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver à l'époque du collège, vous êtes des adultes par Merlin. Même Harry et Draco ne sont pas pire que vous. _Nous interrompit Severus._

A ces mots je vis d'ailleurs mon petit compagnon lui jeter un regard surpris. Ce à quoi Elena, qui l'avais elle aussi remarquer, répondit :

\- Eh Harry, tu seras bientôt de notre famille. Alors on ne va pas constamment t'appeler par ton nom de famille alors que les notre se rajouterons.

Puis elle sortit de la pièce surement pour aller, telle que je la connais, s'excuser auprès des autres membres de l'ordre, parmi eux je ne compte pas le parrain de mon Valéon, et ainsi se présenter à ceux qui ne la connaisse pas. Ancienne Slytherin et membre d'une noble famille oblige. Même si ses excuses ne serons que sous-entendu, natures vampirique et distante oblige à leur tour.

\- Elle t'apprécie énormément _dis à mon compagnon._

\- Hein co… comment le savez-vous ?

\- Elle mélange Russe et Anglais quand elle te parle. _Lui répondis-je comme une évidence._

Et le fait qu'elle le fasse en est une vue que c'est elle qui me l'a dit. Apres quelque seconde Harry nous regarda puis dit qu'il allait retrouver Elena et les autres.

Une fois que la porte de la salle de réunion, où nous étions restées afin de parler, fut fermée, je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami.

\- Elle m'a menacé où j'ai rêvé ?

\- Non elle t'a bien menacé, comme tu l'as dit précédemment elle l'apprécie et tien à lui. Elle veut aussi le protéger. Il a trop souffert.

Me rappelant de la différente réaction de mon Valéon. Je posais la question à mon ami. Il me répondit que je saurais tout en même temps que les autres. Il me répondit que je comprendrais toutes ses hésitation dans chaque parole que mon amour avais prononcé. Ainsi que la raison pour laquelle ils ont insisté plusieurs fois sur le fait que ce soit lui qui décide. Mon compagnon n'a jamais eu la chance de faire ses propre choix.

_POVHarry_

Une fois que je fus sortie de la pièce je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Mon professeur et sa femme ont tenu leurs promesses, me protéger et ne rien m'imposer sans m'en expliquer les raisons.

Apres une petite pause je décidais de rejoindre celle qui allait bientôt être ma mère, afin de ne pas la laisser seule fasse au membre de l'ordre. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en elle pour qu'elle ce défende, au contraire mais je tenais à éviter tout risque pour mon parrain, même si au fond de moi je savais qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal.

En arrivant à la cuisine ou je savais que tout le monde se trouvait, je m'arrêtais avant d'entrée car Elena ce trouvais devant l'entrée, ayant l'aire d'attendre quelqu'un. Quand elle remarqua ma venue, elle releva la tête et me fit un sourire avant de me dire :

\- Je t'attendais, on y va ?

Ayant décidé de leurs faire confiance, je n'hésitais plus et lui répondis.

\- Oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi tu n'es pas entrée avant ?

\- Si je l'avais fait j'aurais fait un carnage de ton parrain. _Me répondit elle en se tournant vers la porte, elle marquât un arrêt et se tournât vers moi._ On parlera de tout cela si tu veux.

Je lui souris et répondis par l'affirmative. Nous entrâmes donc dans la pièce, où le silence fut roi quand ils remarquèrent en fin notre présence.

\- J'espere ne pas vous avoir trop effrayé en laissant ma partie vampire prendre le dessus, quoi que pour Black je m'en fiche un peu. _Dit-elle._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Elena, nous comprenons, Sirius a fait une erreur. _Lui répondis le professeur Dumbledor, ce qui me fit comprendre en plus du temps que j'avais passé avec elle, que ce qu'elle venait de dire était en réalité des excuse sous-entendu. _Oh et je manque vraiment à tous mes devoir. Mes chers amis je vous présente Elena Todd que certain connaissent de l'époque de ses étude à Poudlard. Elena tu connais Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Minerva McGonagal _il les désigna un par un puis présentât les autre de la même façon. _Et bien voici la famille Weasley, Molly, Arthur, Charles, William, Fred, George, Ronald et Ginevra, ensuite je te présente Nymphadora Tonks, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy.

\- Bonjour, mais Albus la présentation n'ont pas étais faite correctement selon mais coutume.

\- Oh.

\- Oui mais pour cela nous attendrons Severus.

\- Alors, la furie, on est soumise à la chauvesouris du cachot ? _lui dit Sirius d'une voix moqueuse._

\- Siri s'il te plait _soupirais je._

Elle ne répondit rien mais le regarda avec un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon pour mon parrain. Ils se fixaient sans rien dire, et nous, nous faisions pareille. Le silence était roi dans la pièce et fut rompu par le professeur Dumbledor

\- Oh Severus, Lucius vous voilà. Elena nous disais qu'elle vous attendait pour se présenter selon la coutume vampirique.

\- Hum… Black devrais s'assoir où il risque d'être choquer.

\- Oh on s'inquiète pour moi Snivelus.

\- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça sale clebs _sifflât une voix suave provenant de derrière moi, cette voix n'était autre que celle de Lucius Malfoy_.

\- Ou sinon quoi ?

\- Il y a longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de rat mort au petit déjeuner, t'en pense quoi Lucius ? _interrogeât elle, le pire c'est qu'elle le fit avec sérieux_

\- Tu as raison Elena, bien trop longtemps._ Lui répondit-il avec tout autant de sérieux_

\- Ne recommencer pas tous les deux, vous vous vengerez plus tard. Elena si tu te présenter se serais plus pratique pour la suite tu ne crois pas ?

\- Tu as raison. _Dit-elle avant de se lever et de se tourner vers moi _prends en de la graine, car quand mon très cher cousin sera là tu devras faire la même chose.

Elle se positionna devant les autres avant de légèrement incliner le buste et de commencer à parler d'une voix douce, claire et distante en même temps ou ressortais son accent Slave.

\- Je me nomme Elena Arianna Jones Todd Snap, épouse de Severus Tobias Snap. Fille unique de Dorian Jones, sorcier d'origine anglaise et de Caliana Todd, fille de Vlad Todd ancien chef du clan de l'aigle noir. De par mon nom et mon sang je suis l'héritière légitime du clan à la mort du chef actuel, Ethan Sébastian Todd, mon cousin. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

\- Alors comme ça Snap est marié _rigola Sirius._

\- Hé le clebs fait gaffe à ce que tu dis si tu veux rester le parrain d'Harry.

Cette phrase d'Elena me fit plaisir car elle teint encore de leurs une promesse, ne rien changer de mes lien avec les amis de mes parents biologiques, et eu en même temps pour effet de choquer Sirius.

\- Wow c'est… _commençât un des jumeaux._

\- …un réel plaisir… _continua l'autre._

\- … de vous rencontrer princesse _finirent ils d'une même voix._

\- Oh Fred, Georges ne…

\- Ne vous inquiéter Mrs. Weasley._ La coupât-elle._ Et ne m'appeler pas princesse j'ai horreur de ça, vous pouvez m'appeler Elena, ou… professeur.

\- Professeur ?_ interrogea ma directrice de maison_

\- Oh oui c'est vrai, je ne vous l'ai pas dit et Elena ne l'a pas intégrer dans sa présentation. Elle sera à partir de Septembre notre nouveau professeur de DCFM. _S'exclamât le professeur Dumbledor._

\- Oh… Ravie de vous avoir comme collègue Elena.

\- Merci professeur _répondit-elle d'une voix sobre._

\- Allons appeler moi Minerva, nous allons travailler ensemble.

\- J'essayerais.

\- En tout cas j'espere que tu resteras plus d'un an._ Intervint Remus_

\- Moi de même Lupin.

\- Nous l'espérons tous _dit le directeur_. Et si vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il c'est passer.

\- Bien sûr, Harry ? _m'appela mon futur père_. Tu veux que leur expliquez ou que ce soit Elena et moi qui le fassions ?

\- Mais c'est évident qu'il va nous l'expliquez. _Intervint Sirius._

\- _Silencio_ _fit la voix de la dhampire_. Ah ça fait du bien.

\- Si tu ne l'avais pas fait cela aurais été moi _répliquèrent les voix de Lucius et à mon grand étonnement de Remus._

\- Hum…Ravie de vous avoir rendu service. Sinon Harry ? Tu le fait ou tu veux qu'on le fasse. On te l'a déjà dit Sev' et moi, sauf exception c'est à toi de choisir.

\- Je veux bien que vous le fassiez _dis-je en détournant le regard _Euh… Je… je peux sortir ?

\- Bien sûr отродье _**(sale gosse)**_

_POVElena_

Je regardais celui qui dans quelque temps deviendrais mon fils. C'est dingue la vitesse à laquelle je me suis attacher à lui. Mais en même temps il me rappelle moi. Moi, j'ai été sauvez très rapidement par Ethan, et ma partie vampire, et mon maître, m'ont beaucoup aidé à me « relever », ainsi que mon époux et mon petit Lulu par la suite. Mais lui il a fallu qu'il attend jusqu'à ses 16 ans pour que quelqu'un viennent l'aider.

\- Bien ce que l'on va vous dire ne doit en aucun cas justifier de la pitié ou un autre sentiment du même acabit, que j'exècre par-dessus tout. _Commençais-je._

\- J'espere cela ne fera pas l'objet d'un rejet de votre part._ poursuivit Severus_. J'ai longtemps crue qu'il avait une vie de roi chez ses Moldu. Qu'il était un James Potter en puissance. Mais je ne m'imaginais pas jusqu'à quel point je m'étais tromper.

\- Vous avez surement remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il y avait un choix à faire le concernant nous lui demandions son avis. La raison à cela est qu'il n'a jamais réellement eu le choix. Ce sale porc le traitait encore plus mal qu'un elfe de maison.

\- Ca doit faire des années qu'il subit cela mais n'a jamais rien dit de peur que vous le rejetiez et qu'il ne vous dégoute.

\- Oh mon dieu… _S'exclamât Weasley mère._

\- Pourtant rien de tel ne m'a été rapporté. _S'alarma Dumbledor_

\- Quelqu'un devais surveiller la maison ? _interrogeais-je_

\- Oui. Maximilian Drums, mais la dernière fois il ne pouvait pas sa sœur était malade m'a-t-il dit. C'est pour cela que tu l'as remplacé Severus

\- Maximilian Drums était un Mangemort _intervint Lucius._ Vous devriez mieux vous renseignez avant Albus.

\- Bien un de plus à rajouter sur ma liste. _Dis-je sombrement, moi qui avais arrêté le métier de chasseuse pour ne plus avoir à tuer autant._

\- Je viendrais t'aider.

Ce à quoi j'acquiesçais, avant de me tourner vers les autres. C'est là que je remarquais que Black voulais dire quelque chose, mais qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Et oui _Silencio_ oblige.

\- Tu veux quelque chose Black ? _lui dis-je d'une voix tout à fait Slytherin._ Très bien, alors… _Finite Incantatem._

\- Tu dis que l'on ne doit pas ressentir de pitié…_ commençât-il doucement avant de reprendre plus fort._ Mais toi et Snap, hein ?! Vous ne l'adopter pas par pitié peut-être.

\- Non… Nous le faisons par ce que de premièrement toi malgré que tu sois son parrain tu n'es pas assez mature pour t'en occuper. Deuxièmement si c'est un autre membre qui le fait les Mangemort et voldy devineront tout de suite qui il est. Troisièmement, nous on l'a aidé alors que vous qui le côtoyer depuis des années vous n'avez jamais _vu_ qu'il allait mal _sifflais-je en regardant ses sois disant deux meilleurs amis puis me tournant vers Lucius. _Certaine chose qui n'ont pas été dites à sa demande sont semblable à mon passé. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser je vais aller lui parler.

Sur ces parole je quittais la pièce sans même attendre une réponse de leurs part et partit à la recherche d'Harry. Je savais que mon mari ce chargerais de tout leur expliquez.

Je n'eus pas à chercher le gosse longtemps. Il était assis sur la marche. Je lui signalais ma présence, non pas par quelque chose que quelqu'un de normal aurait fait, par ce qu'avouons-le je ne suis pas normale, mais par une vague de calme et de confiance que je lui envoyais. Merci faculté d'empathie.

_POVSeverus_

Une fois ma femme sortie. Je me tournais vers mon meilleur ami. Je savais sans même le regarder ou avoir le don d'Elena qu'il était énerver, je dirais même plus, contre les monstres qui on fait du mal à son compagnon. Moi-même si c'était ma compagne qui était concerné je ne serais pas dans un meilleur état. Le sien ce confirma quand il me demanda d'une voix froide qui aurais presque fait envie à mon épouse ou à son cousin.

\- Ils ne lui ont quand même pas fait ça !

\- Je regrette mon ami, mais malheureusement si…

\- J'espere qu'elle les a fait atrocement souffrir.

\- La connaissant elle l'a fait.

\- Mais par Merlin, Morgana, et tous les autres de quoi parler vous ?! _s'exclama le lycanthrope._

\- Désoler Lupin mais ce n'est pas à nous de vous le dire mais au principal concerner. J'entends par là Harry. Et je vous demande de ne jamais l'obliger à le faire.

\- Nous n'en avions pas l'intention.

\- Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire. Bien je vais maintenant vous expliquez en quoi consiste notre plan et l'adoption.

Je leur dit donc tout. Comment Elena et moi allions échanger notre sang avec lui, et comment la magie vampirique qui est la source principale de cette cérémonie allait le changer physiquement et psychiquement. Qu'à la fin de celle-ci il serait plus proche du dhampire que du sorcier, la soif de sang régulière en moins. Qu'il allait acquérir des facultés propres à Elena et sa famille. En passant par la présence obligatoire de celle-ci et donc d'Ethan. Et enfin la disparition officielle d'Harry James Potter aux yeux de la population sorcière, celle-ci dans une attaque de vampire renégat sur un camp où ce trouvais le gosse pour des vacances.

\- Bien, mais Severus pour ces études ? Vous n'allez pas l'empêcher de les finir au moins. _M'interrogea Albus une fois que j'eu fini mon récit._

\- Non, et d'ailleurs c'est là que vous intervenez Albus.

\- Ah ?

\- J'aimerais inscrire quelqu'un à Poudlard. Mon fils qui officiellement portera le nom de Adrian Dorian Sirius Jones Tod Snap, mais officieusement portera les noms d'Harry Adrian James Dorian Sirius Potter Jones Tod Snap.

\- Tu… Vous… _bégayât le clébard_

\- Oh… si un jour on m'avait dit que je te ferais perdre tes mot Black je ne l'aurais pas crue. Et oui nous lui avons donné ton nom. Elena veux que tu restes son parrain pour ne pas trop changer ses habitude.

\- Je… Merci.

\- hum… Serais tu devenu raisonnable

Il allait répliquer mais fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un oiseau qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. Celui-ci me tendit d'ailleurs la pâte où été accrocher deux enveloppes où était inscrit simplement un aigle noire. Une lettre d'Ethan. Je la décrochais et vit le nom d'Elena sur l'une d'entre elle et nos deux nom sur l'autre. Je remerciais l'oiseau qui partit sans attendre de réponse. J'ouvrier celle qui me concernais aussi.

_Severus ou Elena,_

_Je tenais à vous informer que tout était prêt pour la cérémonie d'adoption et d'intronisation du jeune dont vous m'avez parlé._

_Pour que celle-ci se passe bien je tenais à te rappeler ma chère cousine que ses proche doivent être présent, et ce afin que son esprit et ainsi sa magie soit rassurer sur les changements qui seront opéré. J'entends par proche plus particulièrement la personne que vous avez choisie comme parrain._

_La cérémonie ce passera au lieu principale de vie du clan c'est-à-dire en Russie._

_Que la lune et la nuit vous accompagne et vous protège,_

_Ethan Sébastian Todd, chef du clan de l'Aigle noir._

_Ps : Elena ce que nous avions convenu ce trouve dans ta lettre personnel libre à toi d'en informer ton calice._

Apres avoir fini de lire la lettre je relevais la tête et dit simplement.

\- Préparez de quoi voyager très bientôt, vous êtes invité en Russie par le chef du clan en personne.

\- Oh est ce que cela veut dire que la cérémonie d'adoption est prête ? _m'interrogea le vieux fou qui me sert de mentor._

\- Oui.

Et sur ce simple mot je sortie afin de donner sa lettre à Elena.

* * *

_**Et benh… Voilà le chapitre 5 enfin terminé. Il fait 3738 mots et 11 pages**_

_**Alors ? Toujours aussi plaisant ?**_

_**Lucius a fait une bourde, pas très Serpentard de sa part si vous voulez mon avis. Pour celles et ceux qui s'attendais a plus de malheur pour Sirius ne vous inquiéter pas Elena et Lulu vont le faire souffrir. En parlant de souffrance Lucius n'a pas intérêt à faire souffrir 'Ry, ou il va ce faire torturer.**_

_**Rappelez-vous de voter par ce qu'après le chapitre 6 se sera trop tard. Mais je sens que je peux déjà éliminer Ethan. Pas grave je le mettrais en couple avec Charlie vous en pensez quoi ? Il ne vous reste donc plus qu'à choisir entre Nevil et Théo, Gryffy ou Serpy.**_

_**Bien que je n'aime pas trop faire cela je suis à la recherche d'une Beta. Mon amie faisant des études universitaires ne peut pas vraiment m'aider au vu de tout le travail qu'elle doit faire. Si cela intéresse quelqu'un dite le moi par MP.**_

_**Voili voilou à bientôt,**_

_**Votre dévouée MissTodRiddle**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour,**_

_**Je tenais à vous mettre ce chapitre pour Halloween, car je ne sais pas quand est ce que je vais bien pouvoir publier de nouveau étant donné que je reprends bientôt les cours. Et oui bientôt fini les vacances.**_

_**Pour une fois je ne vous résume pas les chapitres précédents et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve tttttoooooouuuuuuuutttttt en bas en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise aussi.**_

_**Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous dis à bientôt.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_POVElena_

Je m'assis a coter de mon futur fils et attendit qu'il soit prêt à me parler. Cela me permit en même temps de réfléchir à tout cela. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'attache trop vite à moi. Oh certes j'aimerais qu'il me fasse réellement confiance, car même si il pense le contraire et qu'il le montre je sais qu'au plus profond de lui, il a encore des doutes et qu'il a encore peur d'être dessus. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai temps hésité à accepter de l'adopter, le regret. Pas que moi je regretterais non mais lui, peut-être un jour ou l'autre.

\- J'ai peur _ interrompit-il mes pensé._

\- Je le sens mais de quoi exactement ?

\- Que l'un d'entre vous regrette de me connaître, ou même ne meurt par ma faute. Apres tous mes parents sont mort en voulant me protéger, Sirius a failli mourir aussi.

\- Tu peux être sûre déjà pour commencer que Sev' et moi on ne regrettera pas. Tu sais je pense qu'avant de me le proposer et que l'on te le propose il y a longuement réfléchit. Je pense, non je suis sûre qu'il savait que j'accepterais, même si cela aurais pris du temps j'aurais fini par accepter. Et si l'un des autres regrette de t'avoir rencontré et te fait du mal, ce qui je suis sûre n'arrivera pas, il le regrettera amèrement. Pour ce qui est de mourir par ta faute, je ne suis pas d'accord. Si des gens, tes parents par exemple, meurent en voulant te protéger c'est leur choix. Est-ce toi qui leur as demandé de ce jeté entre un mauvais sort et toi ?_ il nia _; Bah voilà donc ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. D'ailleurs assumer et faire c'est propre choix est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous te laissons faire tes choix après que tu y es mûrement réfléchit.

\- J'ai peur aussi, Mr. Malfoy, c'est un Veela et il dit maintenant que je suis son compagnon mais… quand il saura ce qu'il m'est arrivé je vais…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite Lucius ne te rejettera pas, il ne sera pas dégoutter par toi non plus. Et il sait ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Nous ne lui avons pas dit, mais je l'ai sous-entendue.

\- Co… Comment ça ?

\- Tu sais que moi aussi j'ai été violé ? Eh bien Lucius le sais, il a surpris une dispute entre moi et Sev à l'époque de Poudlard. J'ai juste dit que nous avions quelque chose en commun et il a trouvé.

\- C'est très Slytherin de votre part. _me dit-il._

\- Merci _lui souris-je avant de reprendre plus sérieusement _ mais dit moi ce qui te tracasse par ce que le ressentir sans pouvoir en connaitre le sujet est vraiment agaçant parfois.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me… comme mon oncle.

\- Ah… Bon benh je crois que je vais jouer encore une fois les professeurs de DCFM. Un Veela n'a qu'un seul compagnon pour la vie. Il peut l'attendre très longtemps, j'ai entendu un jour de l'un d'entre eux qui aurait attendu son Valéon pendant plus de cent ans avant que celui-ci ne naisse. Juste il faut que tu sache que la seule personne, en dehors de Sev', Ethan, le clébard, le lycan et moi bien sûr, en qui tu peux avoir confiance c'est Lucius. Un Veela ne peut faire du mal à son âme-sœur. C'est la magie qui empêche cela car c'est elle-même qui choisit le meilleur Valéon pour le Veela, elle choisit des personnes complémentaire.

\- Mais alors cela veut dire que c'est la magie qui le force à vouloir venir vers moi.

\- Non, au contraire, elle te choisit mais ne le force pas elle lui laisse le choix. Mais une fois qu'il t'a choisie c'est à toi que revient ce choix est ce que tu comprends ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

\- La magie t'as choisie comme Valéon pour Lucius, car tu es la personne qui lui correspond le mieux. Et elle lui a laissé deux choix celui de t'accepter et de vivre heureux, ou celui de te refuser et de vivre avec ce qu'il aurait crue être de la joie. Lui, il a fait le premier choix et maintenant c'est à toi de choisir, l'accepter et vivre assurément heureux ou celui de le rejeter et vivre certes heureux mais avec une conséquence.

\- La quelle ?

\- Un Veela qui accepte son compagnon mais que ce dernier ne veut pas, meurt très rapidement. _Dis-je avec un sourire triste. _Avec la magie tout est choix et conséquence. Mais je ne souhaite pas que tu acceptes Lucius juste pour éviter qu'il ne meure.

\- Mais…_ commençât-il les larmes aux yeux._

\- Vien là _dis-je en écartant les bras, je le vis hésiter puis il vint finalement s'y blottir._ Lucius à fait le choix de t'accepter en toute connaissance de cause. Je ne t'ai pas dit tout cela pour que tu te forces à l'accepter. Juste pour que tu puisses faire la même chose que lui. Mais je te demande qu'une chose, réfléchisse bien avant de prendre une décision aussi importante car la réponse que tu donneras sera définitive et sellé par la magie. D'accord ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien maintenant je vais te lâcher. Et ne prend pas l'habitude ok ? Mais si jamais un jour tu as besoin d'un conseil viens nous voir Sev, moi ou même Lucius, on sera toujours là.

\- Ok.

\- Pouah, n'empêche ça fait bizarre. _M'exclamais je ce qui le fit sourire_

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait bizarre ? _interrogea la voix de mon cher et tendre époux._

\- De jouer les mamans, je l'ai pris dans mes bras pour le calmer tu es jaloux, avoue моя любовь _**(mon amour)**_. Tu as une lettre elle vient de qui ? et pour qui elle est ? _**(N/A : Elle est pour toi de la part de ton amant, mais chut faut pas le dire. *je suis chtarbé, complétement chtarbé, lol*)**_

\- C'est pour toi elle est de ton cousin, la cérémonie est prête_. dit-il en regardant Harry et sans prêter attention à mes délires précédents._

Il me tendit ensuite la lettre. Lettre, qui était une officielle, et non pas une lettre qu'un cousin écrie a une cousine pour prendre de ses nouvelle. Je l'ouvris donc et la lue avec le plus grand des sérieux sachant que cela concernais le double service que je lui avais demandé, c'est-à-dire m'assister dans mon plant pour faire croire à la mort du survivant et aider l'ordre du Phoenix. Lui en échange m'a demandé de lui rendre un service, service qui se trouve inscrit dans la missive que je tiens dans mes mains. Et connaissant mon cousin je crains le pire, en même temps c'est lui qui m'a élever de mes 11 ans jusqu'à ma majorité sorcière.

Je m'interrompis dans mes pensé pour réellement me concentrer sur cette lettre.

_Elena,_

_Tu m'as fait il y a quelque temps une demande officielle de Service en ton nom, celui de ton mari et du jeune Harry James Potter._

_Ceux-ci étaient : _

_\- la cérémonie des liens du sang _

_\- une attaque, simulée, d'un camp de sorcier pour les vacances, afin de faire croire à la mort du gamin _

_\- une alliance du clan avec une organisation sorcière du nom d'Ordre du Phoenix._

_Pour ta première demande étant donnée l'intérêt que cela porterais au clan et plus particulièrement à notre famille ma réponse a été la suivante :_

_Acceptation sans contrepartie._

_Cette dernière est inchangée. Pour ce qui est des deux autres par contre j'en demande une._

_Pour la fausse attaque, qui soit disant passant, c'est déjà dérouler et l'information paraitra demain dans la gazette du sorcier, je te dirais ce que j'attends de toi._

_Et pour ta dernière faveur je ne te demande pas de réelle contre partie seulement une rencontre avec les membres les plus important de cette organisation. Et si je me fie à ce que tu m'en as dit, ce que je fais toujours, ce sont ceux qui sont le plus proche du jeune homme qui intégrera bientôt nôtres famille. Cette rencontre me permettra d'évaluer si oui ou non une alliance sera possible._

_Je tenais aussi à t'informer que la cérémonie est prête et que j'attends donc votre présence pour dans quatre nuits grand maximum._

_Que la lune et la nuit t'accompagne et te protège,_

_Ethan Sébastian Todd, chef du clan de l'Aigle Noir et par les liens du sang ton cousin._

\- Que le sang renforce ton âme _ marmonnais-je_. Mon cousin nous attend tous dans quatre jours au grand maximum.

\- Oui je sais il a écrit une lettre commune pour tous les deux. Mais j'ai une question, non enfaite j'en ai deux. Pourquoi il t'a écrit une lettre officielle pour te le dire ? et dans cette lettre t'a-t-il dit pourquoi il voulait absolument voir les membres de l'ordre les plus proches d'Harry.

\- Vien je vais le dire afin que tout le monde comprenne. Et ainsi leur expliquer les règles à suivre en présence d'un membre de la famille. _Répondis-je en me levant._

\- Mais il a dit que tu ne pouvais m'en informer mais pas les autres membres de l'ordre._ Intervint-il._

\- Oh mais je ne vais le dire qu'à toi mais en présence d'autre personne._ Rétorquais-je._

\- Slytherin.

\- Merci c'est un honneur de recevoir un tel compliment de votre par très cher _répliquais-je avec un sourire au coin des lèvres._ Bon assez plaisanter vous venez.

\- On te suit.

Nous retournâmes donc dans la cuisine. D'où personne n'avaient bougé. Ils étaient tous entrain de parler de notre futur voyage en Russie. Personne ne nous ayant remarqué je décidais de signaler ma présence d'un simple raclement de gorge. Et une fois qu'ils furent tous tourné vers moi je commençais.

\- Je dois expliquez quelque petites choses à Severus mais vous pouvez rester cela va je suis sure _dis-je avant de me tourner vers Severus._ Pour être sûre qu'Ethan accepte de faire la cérémonie je lui ai écrit une demande officielle et j'en ai profité pour rajouter quelque petit service. Deux en fait. L'un d'entre eux, autant que je te le dise puisque cela apparaitra dans la gazette demain, était que l'un des membres du clan prend l'apparence d'Harry à partir d'une photo que je lui ai envoyé. Et aille dans un camp de vacance Sorcier. Mais malheureusement alors qu'Harry était tranquillement entrain de camper pour se remettre de la mort de sa famille un groupe de vampire renia à attaquer le camp et à enlever plusieurs personnes, qui soit disant passant été eux aussi des membres du clan que ce soit les « victimes » ou les « renégats » _dis-je en faisant le signe des guillemets avec mes doigts._ Ces personne seront retrouver morte dont dans quelque jours le corps du gamin avec. Le second est une alliance des chasseurs et garde du clan avec l'Ordre. Tu crois qu'Albus m'en voudra ?

\- Non mais je suppose qu'il t'a demandé des contreparties pour service rendu.

\- Oui deux, il ne compte pas la cérémonie. Pour les premiers services il me le dira de vive voix, et en ce qu'il concerne le second, c'est la raison pour laquelle il tient à voir le membre de l'ordre.

\- Bien. Tu as fini ?

\- Oui._ Me tournant ensuite vers les membres de l'ordre. _Il nous laisse 4 jours maxi pour venir. Il vous faut combien de temps ?

\- Le temps de tout préparer, nous pourrons partir après demain, qu'en penser vous ? _Demanda Albus aux autres membres qui acquiescèrent_. Bien, oh et Elena très bonne idée cette alliance.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous que je l'ai fait. _Répliquais-je d'une voix neutre. _Nous partirons en deux groupes. Un avec Severus et l'autre avec moi.

Je me tournais vers Harry et lui tendis une potion. Je lui expliquais qu'elle l'aider à apprendre le Russe.

\- Ethan, voudra surement parler avec toi dans cette langue de plus c'est le seul de mes cousin à parler Anglais.

Nous allâmes ensuite dans la salle de réunion afin de préparer le groupe pour le voyage. Il fut décidé que tous les gosses m'accompagneraient. C'est-à-dire les enfants Weasley, mon filleule qui n'est autre que le fils de Lucius, Harry et malheureusement ou heureusement, tout dépend du point de vue, Black. Les autres iraient avec Severus. Et nous utiliserons les ports-au-loin que chaque membre de la famille et leur conjoint recevait.

Le lendemain Harry et moi passâmes notre temps, ou tout du moins notre matinée dans la bibliothèque afin que je lui apprenne le Russe. Apprentissage qui serait terminé à la fin de la journée. Cette après-midi nous devions retournée au QG, lui pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec ses amis et son parrain. Et moi pour que je puisse faire la connaissance de mon filleule. De plus avec le clébard et le lycan nous devions les emmener sur le chemin de Travers pour qu'ils puissent acheter ce dont ils auront besoin pour la rentrée qui allait commencer le mois prochain puisque nous étions le 15 Aout, Harry sera bien entendu camoufler par une apparence modifier à l'aide d'une potion qui lui donnera l'apparence de l'un de mes fils pendant une heure.

Il était présentement 13h et nous avons rendez-vous dans 30 minutes. Mais je préférais partir avant afin de mettre les choses au point avec Black et Lupin. En parlant du premier avant que nous ne partions il est venu me parler hier, pour que nous fassions une trêve, ce que j'ai accepté, pour Harry, mais bien entendu j'ai ensuite ajouter de façon à ce qu'il ne comprenne pas, c'est-à-dire en Russe, que cette trêve prendra effet une fois que Lucius et moi aurons fini de nous venger, cela signifie donc 2 ou 3 blagues de niveau très Slytherin qui lui permettront de retenir la leçon.

Harry arriva cinq minutes après que je l'eu appelé, il me regarda avant de baisser la tête et de marmonner quelque chose que même moi je ne compris pas. Ce gamin ne faisant vraiment rien comme les autres et avait fini son apprentissage depuis midi, je décidais donc de lui demander de répéter mais je le fis dans ma langue natal.

\- Я не понимаю, что вы сказали, вы можете повторить, что радовать вас Гарри ? **(Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu as dit, peut tu répéter s'il te plaît Harry ?)**

\- Я сказал, что думаю о том, что вы сказали вчера, по сравнению с ... по сравнению с Луция. Как что мне пришлось научиться знать его. Я бы, но после церемонии. **(Je disais que j'avais réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit hier, par rapport à... par rapport à Lucius. Comme quoi je devais apprendre à le connaitre. Je le ferais mais après la cérémonie.) **_; me répondit-il de la même manière._

\- Ну, как вам нравится **(Bien comme tu voudras) **_; lui dis-je avant de reprendre en Anglais cette fois ci_. Bon on y va ?

Ce à quoi il répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif. Je lui tendis donc ma main pour ne pas lui imposer de contact direct avec moi, et ainsi le surprendre et crée une crise de panique. Une fois qu'il eut attrapé je nous fis transplaner jusqu'au QG. Une fois arrivée nous fûmes accueillis par tous ceux avec qui nous devions aller sur le chemin de traverse.

\- Avant de partir, Black il va de soi que tu te changes en le clebs que tu es. Pour les gosses justes éviter de vous éloigner de Lupin, Black ou moi. Et Draco tu reste avec moi. _Dis-je ceux a quoi ils acquiescèrent. _Bon et bien allons y plus vite nous y serons plus vite nous finirons. Harry, Draco et le clébard, vous venez avec moi on va utiliser un moyen de déplacement particulier, Lupin tu prends les autres ?

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Ok, Black change toi maintenant et assis toi sur mes pied ou ceux d'un des deux autres.

\- Et pourquoi ? _m'interrogeât-il._

\- Je l'ai dit on ne va pas transplaner, mais utiliser un autre moyen avec lequel je peux emmener un animal du moment que j'ai un contact physique direct ou indirect avec lui.

\- Il est hors de question qu'il s'assoit sur mes pieds _ protestât-mon filleule._

Ce à quoi je levais les yeux au ciel. Tel père, tel fils, aussi chiant l'un que l'autre. Mais bon cela n'empêche pas, Lucius d'être mon meilleur ami, bien au contraire.

Black fini par ce changer et s'assoir sur le pied d'Harry. Une fois fait je leur tendis a chacun une de mes mains, qu'ils attrapèrent avant que je nous fasse voyager jusqu'à notre destination. Et ceux en utilisant le moyen de transport préférer des vampires. Les ombres. Nous apparûmes donc sans aucuns problèmes. Cette dernière aussi soudaine soit-elle ne surpris pas les sorcier, ou du moins pas longtemps. Une fois qu'ils murent détailler et reconnu mon uniforme ils retournèrent très rapidement à leurs occupation. Nous n'attendîmes pas longtemps avant de voir arriver les autres.

\- Bien par quoi commence-t-on ? _demandât Lupin._

Apres réflexion il fut décidé que nous commencerions par les livres. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers Fleury&amp;Botts. Je souris discrètement quand après avoir regardé la liste ils relevèrent le regard vers moi étonné. Et oui, je n'avais demandé que trois livres obligatoire pour les 6 ème années et 2 pour les 5èmes années, en rajoutant un livres sur une espèce magique au choix de l'élève du moment que celle-ci ce trouvais sûre le programmes. En les voyant hésiter je leur proposais d'aller chercher les livres déjà défini pour commencer, pour ensuite choisir avec plus de soins une créature particulière, ce qu'approuva Lupin.

Je flânais donc dans les raillons quand je vis avec surprise mon filleule et sa pile de livres, j'avais refusé que quoiqu'onc lui tienne, ce diriger vers la section dédier aux vampires et créatures dériver. Il est vrai que dans le programme est inscrit que je dois apprendre aux 6ème années une étude plus approfondis de ses espèces et les moyens de s'en protéger. Je me dirigeais donc vers lui et me positionnais silencieusement dans son dos. En regardant attentivement le titre de son livre je souris et dit :

\- Ce livre n'a pas le meilleur pour étudier cette espèce.

Cela le fit sursauter et se retourner vers moi. Je lui prie le livre des mains avant de le remettre à sa place pour lui en tendre un autre qui avait pour titre : « Dhampire ». Ce livre portais un titre simple pas accrocheur du tout mais il avait la particularité d'être le seul qui soit véridique et écris par un membre de cette espèce.

\- Celui-ci sera mieux.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie. Hum… Ton père m'a dit que tu étais au courent de notre lien._ Dis-je avant de préciser en avisant son sourcille relever en une imitation quasi parfaite de mon époux._ Que je suis ta marraine.

\- Effectivement.

\- Hum… Tu as fini ? _Il répondit par l'affirmatif. _Bien alors vient on va boire un truc chez Fantarome. Comme ça on pourra faire plus ample connaissance. _Dis-je en attrapant une partie de ses livres et engrenant la direction de la caisse._

Sur le chemin nous croisâmes Lupin je m'arrêtais pour lui dire ou me trouver en cas de besoins il acquiesça. Par la même occasion je lui demandais de le dire aussi à Harry pour éviter de l'inquiéter. Quoique ce ne fut pas nécessaire étant donner que ce dernier venait dans notre direction. Avec deux livres dans les bras.

\- Euh… le quel je prends ? _Me demandât-il en me présentant deux livre ayant pour sujet les Néphilim._

Ah oui c'est vrai que je lui avais dit que je pourrais le conseiller

\- Prend celui-ci _lui répondis-je en lui montrant le livre nommer « Néphilim : mythe ou réalité ? ». _Harry, je vais faire un tour avec Draco est-ce que ça va aller ?

Il me regarda semblant réfléchir puis acquiesça. Je lui fis un léger sourire avant de me diriger vers la caisse avec les livre de mon filleule, livres que je le laissais payer avant de les réduire et de lui mettre dans les poche. Puis sans le laisser protester je l'embarquais vers le marchant de confiserie.

Une fois arriver à destination nous passâmes commande, je prie une glace au chocolat et à la noix de coco avec un jus d'orange, je n'aime pas le jus de citrouille, lui il prie une glace à la menthe et au chocolat accompagner d'un jus de citrouille. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu sortir sa bourse je payais nos consommation et les embarquais vers une table à laquelle je m'installais et où je fus rejoint par un Draco râleur. Ce dernier ayant une ressemblance impressionnante avec son paternel. A cette constatation j'eu un léger rire. Rire qui semblât l'étonner, je dirais même choquer le sujet de cette éclat.

\- Désoler, mais tu ressembles vraiment à ton père.

Suite à cela nous apprîmes à faire connaissance. Et je fus encore une fois surprise de la réelle ressemblance entre les deux Malfoy. Il me posât pas mal de questions sur ma scolarité avec son père et Severus ainsi que la raison pour laquelle nous avions caché notre mariage. Puis quand je lui racontais les nombreuse blagues que nous faisions au maraudeurs pour nous venger, il semblât se rappeler quelque chose au vu de ses sentiment et me posât une question qui me ramenât à ma 6ème année.

\- Au fait c'est quoi cette histoire de rat mort au petit déjeuner ? Qui en passant est vraiment une image écœurante.

\- Ah ça… Black et Potter père nous avais embêté une fois de trop et avec ton père on a décidé de ce venger. En fait il n'y a pas eu de réel rat mort c'était juste une image, une illusion crée par une potion d'origine vampirique, potion que j'avais préparé et dont les effets on durée une bonne semaine. En fait elle n'agissait que si je me trouvais dans la pièce au moment du repas.

\- Oh et pourquoi cela ?

\- Cette potion agis grâce à un résidu de la magie de son concepteur, résidu qui circule dans l'air au moment où le propriétaire de la magie est présent.

\- Oh et il y a d'autres potions, ayant des effets diffèrent, qui agirais de la même manière ?

\- Wow on dirait Severus quand il s'agit de potion.

\- C'est lui qui m'y a fait prendre gout. Alors ?

\- Oui, je te montrerais des livres sur celle-ci. J'en ai plein dans mes quartiers en Russie. Ça te dit ?

\- Oui bien sûr. _Me répondit-il sur un ton parfaitement aristocratique croyant pouvoir cacher son enthousiasme que je ressentis tout de même._

Il se passa un certain temps avant que les autres nous rejoignent pour manger un petit quelque chose avant que l'on ne finisse nos achats. Apres les livres nous passâmes aux robes et aux ingrédients de potion, où je profitais pour m'en acheter. Une fois la totalité des courses faites nous rentrâmes. Harry me surpris en me demandant si il pouvait rester chez son parrain avec ses amis. Ce que j'acceptais non sans lui donner un objet qui lui permettrait de m'appeler si jamais il a besoin de moi.

Je remarquais aussi un léger rapprochement entre celui qui allait devenir mon fils et mon filleul. Et ceux depuis qu'ils sont sortie de chez Mrs. Gripure. Où j'avais refusé catégoriquement de les accompagner n'aimant pas être enfermé dans une pièce sans pouvoir bouger à ma convenance. Donc je les avais attendus dehors.

Nous étions enfin le jour du départ et tout le monde étais près. Enfin quand je dis tout le monde, non, laissé moi rectifier. Les seuls qui était près faisait partie que ce soit présentement ou par le passer de la maison de Salazar Slytherin, ainsi que Harry et le professeur Dumbledor.

\- Si ils ne sont pas là dans 5 minutes je lâche Kaa à leur trousse _râlais-je_.

\- Qui est Kaa ? _interrogea Dumbledor._

\- Mon gardien c'est un Anaconda rayé du Brésil. Et oui au vue de ma partie vampire ayant un serpent pour gardien je peux parler le fourchelangue mais uniquement à lui et pas aux autres. L'un des serpents magique les plus dangereux après le Basilic. Mais il ne vous fera rien, à moins qu'à cause de l'un d'entre vous je sois en danger de mort.

\- Oh bien.

Il fallut encore 5 minutes avant que la totalité des personnes qui devaient nous accompagner ne soit toutes présentes. Une fois que nous fûmes au complet les deux groupes se formèrent. Severus sortie le poignard qu'il se devait de toujours avoir avec lui étant donné que celui-ci est un port-au-loin, le mien étant un médaillon ayant appartenu à mon père par le passé, ce qui est pratique puisqu'il ne me quitte jamais. Chacun attrapas une partie de ce moyen de transport et nous pûmes partir. Les bagages seront emmenés au château Todd par Zody, un de mes elfes de maison ayant accès à celui-ci.

Nous arrivâmes finalement 30 minutes plus tard. Eh bien oui le voyage de l'Angleterre jusqu'en Russie est long même avec un moyen de transport aussi rapide que celui que nous venions d'utiliser.

Une fois que tout le monde fus présent je les conduisis jusqu'à mes quartier, c'est-à-dire tout le dernier étages de l'aile Ouest du château. Celui-ci comptant une bonne vingtaine de chambres non utilisé en dehors de la mienne lors de mes voyages dans le pays. Une fois arrivé dans le salon je leur expliquais.

\- Bienvenu dans le lieu principal de résidence de l'un des plus grands clans de vampire et dhampire au monde. Et par la même occasion ma maison d'origine. Ici nous somme dans mes quartier, enfin une des pièces de ceux-ci. Ces derniers se trouvent sur tout cet étage. Nous verrons après que vous ayez rencontré Ethan pour vos chambres et que je vous fasse aussi visiter. Bon sur ce je reviens ne bouger pas.

C'est sur ces paroles que je sortie afin de prévenir moi-même mon cousin et ce après avoir posé des protections contre les gardes qui auraient la mauvaise idée de vouloir prendre un petit encas.

_POVDraco_

Nous vîmes Elena sortir. Il est vrai que la première fois que je l'ai vu, elle ne m'avait pas inspiré confiance. En même temps, une femme qui fait faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres à un homme plus grand et plus lourd qu'elle il y a de quoi. Mais, et oui il y a un mais, après avoir discuté avec elle et l'avoir observé ainsi que ce que m'avais dit mon père j'estimais que je pouvais avoir un minimum confiance en elle, même si je ne le ferais pas totalement. En plus, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit elle aime les potions, alors.

\- Et bien… _s'exclamât mon père._ Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle possédait autant de place chez elle.

\- Tu devrais le savoir Lucius, ma femme contrairement à ce que l'on dit d'elle n'aime pas faire étalage de sa vie privé encore moins en ce qu'il concerne sa famille.

Nous n'eûmes d'ailleurs pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que nous ne commencions à entendre sa voix parler en Russe ainsi qu'une autre, mais qui pour cette dernière était plus masculine et suave. Même pas 2 minutes plus tard la porte s'ouvrir sur ma marraine accompagner d'un homme ayant une couleur de cheveux vraiment étrange. Ils étaient noirs avec les pointes rouges. Il était plus grand qu'elle d'au moins une tête et demie. Un corps tout en muscle et un mou vraiment très… Non Draco ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Ethan Todd, ravie de vous accueillir dans mon humble demeure _nous dit-il d'une voix suave ou perçait un fort accent Slave._

* * *

_**Eh bien voilà le chapitre 6 qui compte 4701 mots pour 10 pages.**_

_**Alors voilà enfin le rapprochement entre Elena et Harry qui ce fait encore plus sentir. Pas trop rapide ?**_

_**Ainsi qu'une petite conversation entre Elena et Draco**_

_**Et cet Ethan il vous a plu ?**_

_**Je réfléchissais à un plant pour les 4 prochains chapitres voilà ce qu'il devrait donner :**_

_**\- chp7 : petite prise de connaissance entre Ethan et les membres de l'ordre ainsi que le début de la cérémonie**_

_**\- chp8 : La cérémonie et petit pettage de câble de la part d'Harry**_

_**\- chp9 : Harry apprend à maitriser ses nouvelles facultés et vengeance sur Sirius.**_

_**\- chp10 : rapprochement Lucius/Harry et dernière semaines de vacance**_

_**Alors on modifie ou pas ?**_

_**J'espere qu'il vous a plu. Ne pouvant pas vous offrir de bonbon pour halloween je me suis dit et si je publiais le chapitre 6, en plus je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous revoir étant donner que Lundi je reprends les cours.**_

_**Sur ceux je vous souhaite un très bon holloween (petit jeu de mot faisant référence a Bleach pour ceux et celle qui connaissent)**_

_**A bientôt je vous adore,**_

_**MissTodRiddle**_

_**Ps : Les résultats du vote ne sont pas apparent et cela est normal comme cela je vous laisse le surprise dans le prochain chapitre qui débutera avec le POV de Dray. Et en même temps ça vous permet encore de voter en sachant qu'Ethan revient dans la course puisque sa cote de popularité a sensiblement augmenter.**_


	8. Pub

Désoler de vous décevoir mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une petite information avec une de mes amie on s'est lancer dans la traduction d'un crossover Harry Potter/Avanger avec pour couple Loki/Harry.

Si cela vous intéresse je commencerais à la publier après le chapitre 10 de L'ange ressuscité et vous fournirez plus d'information très prochainement.

Bisous je vous adore à bientôt,

Votre dévouer MissTodRiddle

* * *

**Rajout d'info**

**titre : Anvenging Harry Potter**

**auteur: Vampirezdarkgurl**

**Prologue traduit et en ligne**


End file.
